Broken and Betrayed
by Unspoken Emotions
Summary: Sasuke suddenly returns to Konoha with a new team. Naruto is kidnapped by the Akatsuki and everyone is on a mission to save him. Love triangles...Secrets...lies...betrayal...death...how else can things go wrong on the mission?Lots of pairings MAIN SasxSak
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again! I know I'm still working on Promise, but something had just come into my head and well I had to write it. Turns out its going to be my next fan fic so let me know your thoughts!**

** here it is! Enjoy!**

**R&R Please!**

**Britt**

**Chapter 1**

"**Back in Konoha"**

The beautiful 18-year old Sakura Haruno hurriedly packed her things and rushed out the door. Thoughts of happiness and confusion were clouding her mind. She had only gotten the news this morning.

FLASHBACK:

_Sakura slept comfortably on her bed when she heard a loud knock. She groaned in protest not to answer. She had just got back from a spy mission that took almost a few months to complete and now she was already being bothered by someone? Reluctantly, she got out of bed and headed lazily towards the door. _

"_What does Tsunade want now? Or maybe it's Naruto trying to bother me?" she sighed and answered the door, ready to cuss off the person who dared awaken her from her deep slumber. She hated it when people woke her up from sleeping, especially when she was sleeping so well. She never had a problem with it before, though. She wondered often where she had picked up the habit._

"_Ah Sakura-san, sorry to bother you but you have a message from the Hokage, its urgent." the messenger handed Sakura the note. Sakura took it and read it. Her heart almost stopped beating._

_**Sakura Haruno,**_

_**Sakura I know this may come as a shock, but Uchiha Sasuke is back and I want you here within the hour. I've already sent for Naruto Uzumaki and Kakashi Hatake. Hurry and get here. We need to discuss some things. **_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**The Godiame Tsunade**_

END OF FLASHBACK

Sakura was in disbelief. It wasn't that she was disappointed, but for him to come on his own? That confused her. Sasuke had made it clear the last time he saw her that he was never coming back. But now he was. And she was about to be face to face with him after all these years. She was happy, but at the same time angry.

Sakura had made it to the Hokage tower earlier than expected. That was the good thing about her. She was never late, unlike a certain old perverted white haired ninja. And if she was late, she never had a lame excuse. A smile slowly appeared on her face, she realized this is going to be the first time in few months, or maybe even years, that she was going to see Naruto and Kakashi. All of them had been busy on missions, they barely had enough time to even go for a bowl of Ramen. And now her whole team was going to be together once again after all these years. Yes, they were all going to be together.

Sakura slowly walked up the stairs that lead to the Hokages' office. She wondered where Naruto could have been. She would think he'd be the first one here. She sighed at the thought. "Maybe he's changed more than I expected…"

She shook her head. "Nah, no way."

Sakura suddenly, stopped in her tracks. She was in front of the Hokages door. Hesitantly, she raised her hand to the knob, she wanted to go in there and just hug the life out of Sasuke. But she knew that wouldn't be such a good idea. As it is, Sakura had grown and matured over the years. She tried many times to get rid of the feelings she had for the Uchiha, but her heart was saying different. She truly wanted to believe he would come back. Of course, everyone shot her down and told her move on. But now it was different. He was back. She always rehearsed on what she was going to say to him, and now that the day was here, she felt her throat go dry and her palms becoming sweaty. This was hard for her more than she had expected. Now she wasn't so sure about this. She needed Naruto here.

Sakura took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly, she was about to open the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see none other than Naruto, with Kakashi right behind him. She smiled at this. She already wanted to start talking to Naruto and Kakashi about what they had been up to, but now wasn't the time. She looked over to Kakashi and then back to Naruto. Both nodded, and Sakura opened the door.

All three shinobi walked into the Hokage's office, each of them eager. Sakuras' eyes looked around nervously, she wanted to see Sasuke, she _needed_ to. Then finally she looked towards the window, only to see a raven haired handsome young man. No doubt, it was Uchiha Sasuke. Sakuras' heart brightened at the sight. She's longed for moment for so long. And it was finally here. Uchiha Sasuke was back, back in Konoha. But then her eyes caught another three. Sakura took a step back and looked over at Naruto, who had the same face as well. _**"Who were those three other people?"**_

Sakura examined all three. The first that caught her eye was the girl standing next to Sasuke on his left. She had long spiky red, hair combed on one side, and wildly styled on the other. She wore glasses, that weren't nerd looking, most likely used for style. She wore a long sleeved red shirt, with a black zipper that, Sakura guessed, was broken at the bottom and showed her belly-button.

The next one, on Sasukes' right, had short blue hair down to his neck. He was lean-muscluar, very nice to Sakuras' liking. He wore a yellow muscle shirt with black designs and yellow eyes, which looked somewhat like a feline. He was indeed very attractive. He wore regular cargo pants, and his weapon was a giant sword. This made Sakura shiver. It brought her memories to when they fought Zabuza.

The last one, Sakura noticed, had very soft features on his face. Not like the others. He seemed somewhat kind. Sakura felt relieved. His eyes were a dark red, while his hair was a light red. His hair was shorter than the other blue-haired. Almost like Sasukes'. He was very muscular and broad. To Sakura, he didn't seem much of a threat or so she thought. And at the moment, she couldn't see his weapon.

"Who are these two freaks?" asked the girl in the red.

Naruto and Sakura twitched, they knew she was asking about them, but both of them kept their cool.

"Yeah, who's the babe?" said the blue-haired guy.

Sakura blushed slightly.

Tsunade suddenly said, "Well I know you all are wondering who's who. So Sasuke introduce your team to us. Or let them introduce themselves."

Naruto felt hurt, _"Team?..."_

All three of them looked at Sasuke, he nodded.

The girl came forward, "I'm Karin, expert at locating different chakra, currenly Sasuke's girlfriend." she smiled happily.

Sasuke sighed to himself, but said nothing

At that moment, Sakura felt her whole world crumbling. She wanted to break down and cry, but did neither. This wasn't the right time. Her bangs covered her eyes. She never felt so numb.

Naruto glanced at Sakura, _"Sakura-chan…"_

Next was the blue haired boy, "Names Suigetsu, I'm from the Land of Mist"

And lastly, was the red haired boy, "Hello, my name is Juugo."

"Alright nice to meet all of you." Tsunade looked at Naruto and Sakura, signaling them to go.

Naruto went first, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, next in line for Hokage, currently Jounin rank!"

Karin nodded, Suigetsu said nothing, and Juugo smiled.

Kakashi was next, "Hatake Kakashi, Jounin."

Everyone then, turned to Sakura.

Sakura sighed, "Haruno Sakura, Anbu Medical Ninja, and Hokages' Apperntience."

Sasukes' brow raised slightly, _"Hm…Anbu and Tsuandes' apperntience?_

Suigetsu stared at Sakura admirably. She, in his opinion, was hot. She had a body to die for and eyes that you could get lost in forever. He wanted to personally meet this Haruno Sakura. And he'd make sure he did.

Karin didn't like anyone at all. She hated Sakura already. She knew something had gone on with Sasuke and Sakura. She could tell by the way she looked at him. Karin was burning with jealously. And as for Naruto, he looked annoying.

There was a silence. Tsunade stared at the three shinobi, each of them had different emotions on their faces. Sakuras' with sadness, Narutos' with disbelief but with some happiness as well, and Kakashis' normal? It was hard to tell what was going through their minds. But the silence was killing Tsunade. She decided to end it.

"Alright, you all know why I called you here?" she asked

All three nodded, still staring at Sasuke, who just stood staring at nothing in particular, but not at them.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade, "Yeah, yeah we know, but why us? He is a traitor to Konoha. Why not just kill him now? You don't need us to tell you that."

Naruto and Sakura were taken back at this.

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei you don't mean that?" Naruto asked frowning.

Kakashi said nothing. Clearly he wasn't too fond of Sasukes' return. He felt betrayed as not only a teacher, but a father as well. He thought he had gotten to Sasuke with that one last lecture he gave him. Apparently, he didn't and Sasuke decided to betray everyone and everything around him. Kakashi knew he wouldn't change and didn't care for this new Uchiha. He could careless and wanted to see him die.

Sakura felt heartbroken at this. She didn't know how much Sasukes' departure had affected Kakashi. It seems that it had a big affect on him.

Tsuande sighed and replied, "Well we were thinking of that, but it's not my choice. He'd have to go to trail and all that. But I asked you all to come for something else."

Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi turned to Tsunade.

"I asked you all to come here, because you all will decide Sasuke's fate. If it were up to me, I'd kill him right on the spot."

Sasuke flinched at this, but stood his ground.

"But in truth, it's not fair to you three at all, since you were the most close to him. So I've decided to give you a few weeks. Choose wisely all of you."

Kakashi waved his hand, "Well you know what I want."

Naruto and Sakura glared at their former sensei. They couldn't believe he was acting like this.

"Hn, so I see you didn't miss me at all eh Kakashi?" Sasuke suddenly said, his voice colder and deeper.

"I don't miss traitors, Sasuke." Kakashi simply replied back.

Sasuke grunted in response.

"Well in you don't mind Hokage-sama, I must be on my way." Kakashi said.

Tsunade nodded, "Alright Kakashi, but I still want you to think this over."

Kakashi nodded, "Ja." And disappeared.

Tsuande looked over to Sasuke, "Sasuke."

He turned to the Hokage.

"Why are you back in Konoha? You know very well know what you're in for. I'm not even sure these two (meaning Sakura and Naruto) are going to let you off so easily." She asked eyeing the Uchiha carefully.

"To restore my clan in their rightfull home." Sasuke said, plainly.

Tsuandes' eyes narrowed, "That's all?"

"Hn, what else is there?"

"Alright fine. Here's what's going to happen. I will allow you to stay in Konoha in your apartment. You do what ever it is with your team. Finding them a home, food, etc. That's your problem not ours, go it?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Ok well then, dismissed all of you, and welcome to Konoha." Tsunade said smiling.

All nodded and followed Sasuke out the door. Sakura and Naruto left through the Hokages' window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sakura-chan, why didn't you say anything to Teme?" Naruto asked, clearly knowing the reason why.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, but said nothing.

Naruto went behind her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her into a tight embrace.

"Sakura-chan…please don't feel bad…" he whispered in her ear.

Sakura only replied in sobs. She turned to face Naruto, and began crying into his chest. Naruto held her even tighter. Naruto was crushed. He didn't think Sasuke could hurt Sakura even more than he did when he left her on that bench. Naruto didn't exactly know what had happened that night, but truth is he didn't want to. He knew he would just end up kicking Sasukes' ass. This isn't how he thought seeing Sasuke again, would happen. It broke his heart, but not as much as Sakuras'.

"Teme…you're going to pay for hurting Sakura-chan again…"

**Phew!! ok guys that was chapter 1!! Yea I know it mainly describing everyone and just being in the Hokage's office, but I bet you anything that's probably what would happen if Sasuke did come back, expect for the girlfriend thing. We all know he would never date Karin. LOL but yeah**

**R&R please!**

**Let me know if you like it please!**

**Britt**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oi :) Ok well just so you know, I didn't plan on making this fanfic for real, it was suppose to be for something else…I dunno but I ended up posting it as like a side project, lol turns out I got bunches of reviews on the first day alone…plus someone had just posted a review like five minutes after I just posted it. Lol so I see I have a lot eager fans. So I won't keep you waiting. And thank you oh so much for the reviews. You all have made me very happy. **

**Heres chapter 2**

**WARNING: LONG CHAPTER!**

**Not that you guys care LOL the longer the better ne?**

**R&R**

**Britt**

**Chapter 2**

"**Party"**

Naruto and Sakura walked silently, beside each other. Naruto had his arm around Sakuras' shoulders, showing how protective he is of her. Sakura was grateful for having Naruto around. Even when they dated for a bit, he was ALWAYS around her. It didn't annoy her as much as she thought it would. But to her surprise, she loved it. It felt good to have someone love you, and cherish you.

She had never thought about dating Naruto, but she decided to give it a try. After going on about seven dates, of eating nothing but Ramen, she gave in and they were official. Everyone in the village was happy for them, especially for Sakura. They knew she was going through a rough time with her emotions, thanks to the Uchiha. Luckily, she had a prince to come save her, meaning Naruto. She and Naruto hade a great time together. They went clubbing, dancing, heck they even lived together for a while. Lee didn't approve of the idea, but then again who cares what Lee thinks? Of course Sakura was thankful for his concern, but she still moved in with Naruto. They almost had a sexual intimate moment, but Sakura wasn't ready. She wanted to give herself to Naruto, but she knew it wasn't right. Naruto understood, and didn't pressure her about it. All was good, until she found out about Hinatas' feelings for Naruto. It broke her heart to know that she was hurting one of her closest friends. So Sakura broke it off. Naruto was heartbroken and was confused on why she did. In time of course, he knew why. He and Hinata began dating two months later and Sakura couldn't be happier for the two. But ever since her break up with Naruto, she's never gone out with another boy. She declined every boy that asked her out. It was sad on her part, but Sasuke was just too much in her heart to just give into anyone. So from that day forward, she just kept her heart out of reach from others, and left it for Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you'll be ok?" Naruto asked, concerned for his pink-haired friend, ending the nervous silence.

Sakura nodded mutely, still not saying a word.

Much to Narutos' dismay, he kept quiet. He wasn't at all satisfied, with her answering. Just the thought of her hurting, upset him.

They came to a stop when they were in front of Sakuras' apartment.

"You'll be ok?" Naruto asked again, just to be sure.

She nodded again.

Naruto began walking away, when he heard Sakura say something.

"Naruto…arigatou…" she said softly.

He smiled, "No problem Sakura-chan. And hey don't be so down! We're going to a party later, to celebrate Teme's return. Everyone's going to be there. You should too." And with that Naruto started walking home.

Sakura stood at the door in stillness. She didn't like the idea of going, but what choice did she have? After all, Sasuke was back. The least she could do was welcome him home, plus she really did want to meet his new team, except for Karin. That boy, Suigetsu, really got her interest. Sakura sighed and went in the house.

Naruto cursed under his breath. He didn't even want to go to the stupid party either, especially, with Sakura in this condition. He couldn't believe that Sasuke was back for only a half hour and Sakura was already in pain! All this made Narutos' blood boil. Sasuke was definitely going to pay for this, one way or another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that day, Sakura woke up from a nap, hearing loud knocking at her door. She sighed and went to answer it. It was Ino with shopping bags..

"Hey bill-board brow!" she said hugging Sakura.

"Hey Ino-pig," Sakura greeted her best friend.

After Sasuke had left Konoha, she and Ino became good friends again. The teasing never stopped, but it was only amongst them. If Naruto or anyone else called them those names, they were in for an ass whooping.

"So are you going to the party tonight?" Ino asked, while she sat on Sakuras' comfy red couch.

Sakrua nodded, "Heh, much to my disliking, but yeah I'm going."

Ino frowned, "Aw Sakura don't tell me…"

Sakura shook her head no. "Don't worry about it Ino, he's already found someone."

"Really? Don't tell me it's that girl with the red hair?" Ino asked, her brow rising slowly, in shock.

"Yup, her."

"Ew, he could do sooooooo much better. Like me!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Mhm…and what about Shikamaru eh?"

"What about him?" Ino said playfully.

Ino and Shikamrau started to date, not too long ago. Actually they began dating about the same time Naruto and Sakura had gotten together. Up till now everythings had been good for them. Though, Sakura never understood how Shikamaru could put up with Inos' attitude. She couldn't. She still can't.

Sakura laughed softly, "Hm… is that so? So I guess you won't mind if I help myself to him then?"

"What?! You wouldn't?!" Ino cried.

"Haha, no I'm just kidding."

"Oh ok for a moment there I was ready to kick your ass."

"Heh, like you could."

"Is that a challenge?"

"And if it is?"

"Oh you're so going down Haruno!"

"Not if I put you down there first Yamanaka!"

Both girls laughed at how childish they were acting.

"Ok ok, I give." Ino put her hands up, signaling a surrender.

Sakura smiled.

"Ok well I came by to ask you what you were going to wear tonight."

"Uh what I always wear?"

"Nani? No way! No best friend of mine is going as a ninja to a party!" Ino took her bag and began taking clothes out.

"Ah here we are, it's a good thing I came over then." She handed Sakura a black dress.

Sakura studied the dress. It was simple, but very nice at the same time. It was sleeveless, but had a neck lace, to tie around her neck. At the bottom, it there was a laced pattern and the dress was split on the right side, to show a bit of skin.

"Oh Ino, it's beautiful." Sakura said, admiring the dress.

"I know, it's for you."

"What?"

"Yeah, I saw it at the store and I had to get it for you!" Ino smiled happily.

"Arigatou, Ino."

"No problem. Now I gotta get going! I'll see you tonight in that dress!" she hugged Sakura tightly and rushed out the door.

Sakura took a look at the dress again. "Hm guess I should take a shower and get ready."

Sakura stood up and made her way to the shower. Once in there, she began thinking about Sasuke. He looked the same, but yet something was different about him. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was different. She sighed and tried to continue her showing, without her mind being poisoned with thoughts of the Uchiha.

After taking that nice long hot shower, Sakura stepped out and began drying her hair. It was shoulder length now. She decided to let it grow just a bit. She thought it made her look a little bit more feminine. She was right. Lots of men in Konoha looked at her differently. She was indeed a true beauty.

Sakura looked the clock, it was seven and the party began at eight. She still had sometime, but didn't waste any. Sakura quickly made her way to her bedroom and began getting dressed. She put on her best high heeled shoes, earrings, and a necklace Naruto had given her. Not as a boyfriend, but as her friend. It was made of real diamonds in the shape of the heart. Sakura smiled as she put it on. She began fixing her hair. She put it up in a bun, with little strands of curly hair falling in front of her ears. She looked in the

mirror and nodded in approval. She was ready. All she needed now was a ride with someone. She called Ino.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke sat on his couch, quietly as he waited for the rest of his group. Karin was still getting dressed, Suigetsu was talking to himself in the mirror and Juugo was deciding what to wear. Sasuke often thought why he chose these three to be in his team.

He sighed and turned on the TV. He flipped through channels, until he saw something interesting. He left it on Mind Freak with Chris Angel. He always liked that show since he was young. Sasuke suddenly found himself thinking about Naruto and Sakura. Earlier today when he saw them, he noticed how much they had changed, physically. Naruto had grown much into a man and had left his knuckle headedness. As for Sakura, she had matured into a woman. Leaving her little girl ways, and had also become strong. He never thought Sakura would be Anbu before Naruto. He didn't even think she'd get to Jounin. Of course, he was thinking about the Sakura from the genin days. Things had indeed changed. He just didn't know how much.

After a few minutes, his teammates came out and were ready to go. Karin was wearing a red plain dress with light red high heels for shoes, and for once, she combed her hair.. Suigetsu was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, buttoned up and some dark navy blue jeans. Juugo was wearing a typical dark blue shirt with some cargo shorts. As for Sasuke he was wearing a white buttoned up shirt, with black jeans. Sasuke wasn't one for being dressy, but it was an order from the Hokage. He had no choice but to obey.

"So Sasuke how do I look?" Karin asked, blushing a bit.

"Hn."

Karin pouted, "Fine I'll take that as a compliment."

"Everyone ready to go?" Juugo asked politely.

Karin and Sasuke nodded.

"Hell yeah! Let's go! I wanna meet that babe with pink hair!" Suigetsu shouted, eagerly.

Sasuke glared at him, but Suigetsu didn't notice.

Karin did, and felt her face becoming redder. _"That little slut better not come near within 10 feet of Sasuke!"_

"Ok then. Let's go." And with that Team Hebi disappeared in a puff of smoke arriving ten minutes late to the party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as they had arrived to the party, everyone greeted them with smiles. Sasuke was shocked to see so many familiar faces. He thought that after he left, that everyone hated him. Turns out they were all overjoyed that he had come back. All of the Rookie 9 was there, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Jounin elite, and some old time friends. Karin quickly wrapped her arm in Sasukes'. Sasuke wanted to pull away, but didn't feel like arguing with her.

Neji, and TenTen were the first to greet him. Sasuke noted that they were going out, due to the firm grip Neji had on Tenten's hand. When this happened, Suigetsu excused himself and began to look around for Sakura. Juugo did the same, but instead made his way to the dinner table.

"Uchiha," Neji greeted.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke greeted back.

"Aw, come on guys! This is a party! Don't ruin it." Said TenTen.

Neji simply smirked, as did Sasuke.

"It's nice to have you back Sasuke.?" TenTen said smiling, "And whos this?" she asked looking over at Karin.

"Oh, hi I'm Sasukes' girlfriend, my name is Karin."

"Oh his girlfriend? Hm well I'm TenTen and this is my boyfriend Neji."

"Nice to meet you."

Neji nodded, not happy with the face that the Uchiha was dating this loser. He already kenw this was going to be al long night.

"Hey well you guys enjoy yourselves! See you later!"

Sasuke nodded and walked towards Naruto, with Karin right bye his side, who had been calling him for the past five minutes.

"What is it dobe?" Sasuke asked annoyed, looking at Naruto who was with his girlfriend Hinata.

Naruto glared at him. "Teme, after all these years, that's all you're going to say to me?"

"Naruto-kun, don't be so mean to Sasuke-san. It is his first day here." Hinata spoke.

"Hn."

Narutos' eye twitched, he hated that "Hn" Sasuke always used as an answer to everything. It really annoyed the hell out of him. If he could he would kick Sasuke's ass right now, but he knew that Sakura would probably kick his ass right after words. So he decided to save it for when he would train with Sasuke. Narutos' attention was then drawn to Karin. He didn't think she was worthy of being Sasukes' girlfriend. After turning down all his fan girls, he didn't even think Sasuke wanted one.

Sasuke sighed and left Naruto with his quiet girlfriend. He wondered why the Hyuuga had such interest in Naruto. They were totally opposites, but then again opposites attract. Sasuke shrugged and kept walking around talking with different people, although Karin did all the talking. He wasn't all there, something kept clouding his mind. Something pink…

xxxxxx

Suigetsu looked around, desperately. He really wanted to meet Sakura. He wondered where she was. He knew she had to come since Sasuke was an old teammate of hers. He ended up starting a conversation with Shikamaru who had a lot to fill him in on.

"So you're interested in Sakura ne?" Shikarmaru asked.

"Yeah, I think she's freakin hot!" Suigetsu replied.

"Hm well good luck with her."

"Why is that?"

"I just told you already. She has a history with Sasuke."

"Yeah I know but she never dated him."

"True, but she won't give in so easily."

"Heh, we'll see about that." Suigetsu smirked. Shikarmaru had explained everything that went down before and after Sasuke had left Konoha. Suigetsu was not one to stick his nose where it doesn't belong, but Sasuke never talked about his past, which got Suigetuss' interest. Now he knew the truth. He felt bad for both Sasuke and Sakura. He didn't think love, was so complicated. But that was all in the past. He was in the present and he was going to make a good impression on himself to Sakura.

Naruto looked at his watch, it was nine. The party was to end whenever everyone left, but Sakura worried him. She didn't say if she was coming, but he was hoping she would. He needed her there. Hinata was there reassuring him Sakura was coming. She had just got a phone call from Ino that they were already on their way. Still, Naruto didn't like the idea of Ino and Sakura coming together. When they do, its trouble.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ino! I told you to follow map! Now we're lost!" Sakura yelled at her blonde friend.

"What?! It's not my fault! You said turn left on the next stop." Ino shouted back.

"No I said turn right on the next TWO stops." Sakura sighed. For what it's worth, she really thought Ino and Naruto probably made a better couple. They both had a lot in common.

"What ever, we're almost there anyways. I see the lights and cars from here."

Sakura's heart began to beat at a faster pace. She didn't know why all of a sudden she became so nervous.

"Sakura, relax," Ino said, sensing that her friend was tensing, "You look great, not better than me, but yeah you look good."

"Gee, thanks Ino."

Ino found a parking space and both girls got out. They walked to the door, and Ino knocked. Sakura admired the mansion. It was huge! It was just built last year and it was only to be used for political parties and stuff like that. Someone answered the door and let them come in. Ino walked in first, then Sakura. Everyone at the party stopped what they were doing, and stared at them, all in a trance of some sort. All eyes were on her, more than on Ino. "_This always happeneds when you're twenty minutes late to a party." _Sakura thought. She took a deep breath and began walking with Ino to Shikamaru.

Sasuke caught a glimpse of something black and pink. He turned his head to see Sakura. His eyes widened a bit. She really looked…what was the word…different? He found him self gazing at the kunoichi. She did look stunning in that dress.

Karin noticed this and cursed. _"What the hell?! Why is he drooling all over that skank?! Oh she's really in for it now!"_

"Shika!" Ino yelled, loudly enough for it to echo in the building.

"Ino, quiet down. Wait have you been drinking?" Shikamaru told her, while murmuring something about girlfriends are troublesome.

"Oh shut up! I'm just happy to see you." she smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

Sakura smiled at the two, and then looked over at Suigetsu who was eyeing her with a smirk on his lips. She blushed slightly.

"Hey Sakura." Suigetsu said softly, almost trying to be seductive.

"Hi, Suigetsu-san, was it?" Sakura answered, nervously.

"Yeah,"

She smiled, "So what do you think of Konoha?" she asked while taking a seat next to him.

"Well, it's a lot calmer than any of the other villages I've been in."

"Is that a compliment?" she asked while grabbing a soda from behind.

He nodded, "Yeah, it's nice to be in place where you don't have to fight all the time."

"I agree. Fighting is not the best solution to everything, but sometimes it is necessary." She said, taking a sip of her soda.

Suigetsu smiled while looking at her.

Sakura blushed a bright red. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "No, I just think you look very beautiful. Black suits you."

"Oh um…thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." She said looking away.

"Why thank you Miss Haruno." He said, noticing her edgy attitude, he didn't mind though. He felt the same. She was very good looking and for Suigetsu that was a bonus. But still even for him, girls were a problem for him and right now was no exception. He was not a ladies man and that wasn't a good thing. Hopefully for him, Sakura wouldn't see that as a problem.

Sakura continued to stare at him. He didn't look handsome. He looked fucking hot! Sakura couldn't help but blush. She was hoping he didn't notice. This was the first guy that ever talked to her about something that was important. And for once someone had complimented her on her outfit. She smiled, this was going to be the start of a interesting relationship.

**Alright pplz! That was chap 2! I didn't want to leave you guys with a cliffy so yea. On this chapter I mostly focused on Sakura's and Ino's friendship. Hopefully you all noticed how close they've become and how they still haven't matured one bit LOL. **

**Words translated:**

**Arigatou (Thank you)**

**Ne (right)**

**Nani (what)**

**Phew ok no more writing till tomorrow! LOL its already 2 a.m! woo goodnight!**

**R&R please!**

**Britt**


	3. Chapter 3

**:munch: hey guys! Yeah well im just here eating some :reads the tag: oh some honey roasted peanuts! LOL. Well just wanted to say I'm soo very happy for all the reviews I'm getting! I didn't know you all like this fic so much. And I'm really glad that you're all giving me theories and saying how much you like it. Aww I'm soo happy :tear: Hehe well I won't keep you waiting! **

**Here's chapter 3**

**R&R**

**Britt**

**Chapter 3**

"**Crashing the Party!**

**The Atatsuki Appears!"**

* * *

Sakura and Sugietsu were in deep conversation. Ino and Shikamaur watched in interest. They were really happy for the both of them. Suigetsu and Sakura talked about anything that popped into their heads; from food, to dating, to music, to fighting, to family and to enemies. When it came to dating, Sakura was a bit hesitant, but she did tell him that she dated Naruto. Though, she was surprise to know Suigetsu had never dated. She was shocked mostly by that because he was so damn fine. Suigetsu then, began telling Sakura jokes that made her crack up. 

"Why couldn't the thirteen year-old get into the pirate movie?"

"Why not?" Sakura asked, interested in what he was going to say.

"It was rated Rrrrr!" Suigetsu said in a pirate accent. .

Sakura began laughing hysterically. The jokes he told were pretty lame to Ino and Shikamaru, but they were funny in a way. They just couldn't believe Sakura was so into him. Ino smiled. She was glad her friend was having a good time, and not letting that Sasuke bother her.

Sakura took a sip of her drink, which was now a Long Island Ice Tea with a shot, and kept her eyes on Suigetsu. He was so amazing. _"Wait what? Amazing? I've only been talking to him for a few hours. Am I…falling for him already?" _

Suddenly the DJ started playing a Hip-Hop song by Usher called "Yeah". Sakura saw Naruto and Hinata hit the dance floor, along with Ino and Shikamaru (who was forced to go by his drunken girlfriend), followed by Neji and TenTen and Lee who was dancing by himself. She was even surprised to see Tsuande and Jiraiya dancing. It was a funny sight to see, but she was glad her sensei was enjoying her self, with a pervert? But oh well. Kakashi and Shizune not too later joined in, as did Asuma and Kurenai. Gaara too with Temari , Kankuro and Juugo who made friends with the three of them. Everyone had seemed too have paired off.

"Hey Sakura I love this song, Care to dance with me?" Suigetsu asked politely, offering his hand to her.

Sakura smiled and took his hand, as he led them to the dance floor. Lights of blue, red, hot pink, green, and yellow flashed around them, as the felt the beating of the music at their feet. Sakura turned, facing her back to him and moved got closer to Suigetsu, while dancing to the beat of the music. It was good to see that Suigetsu did know how to dance and that he wasn't making a complete fool out of himself like Naruto was over there, trying to break dance. Everyone stopped dancing to watch Naruto. Everyone circled him as he tried that spinning himself while his head was on the floor. Clapping echoed throughout the building. It was amazing to see that Naruto had finally mastered that trick.

CRACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone gasped when they saw Naruto on the floor. He twitched, "I'm ok…Sakura-chan…I broke my arm…again" Sakura sighed and went by his side healing him. Naruto made a goofy grin, "What would I do without you Sakura-chan?" he said trying to flatter her so she wouldn't beat the crap out of him for being so stupid.

"Apparently, nothing." She finished healing him. "Be careful with what you're doing Naruto."

"_Wow…she really has improved…"_ Sasuke watched her with a smirk.

"_Show off…"_ thought Karin.

"Ok thank you Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged her, "oh and what do you think of this?" Naruto took out a small square box and opened it.

Sakuras' eyes grew wide, "Naruto its beautiful…don't tell me…you're going to…'

"Yeah, I'm going to ask Hinata-chan to marry me!" He smiled.

"Oh my god Naruto! You have to tell me the details! And don't screw it up!" Sakura said giving him a little shove, "Good luck."

"Thanks Sakura-chan." He ran back to Hinata.

Sakura traveled back to Suigetsu, who smiled at her.

"Wow impressive." He told her.

"Oh that? Healing Naruto? Heh, that's nothing. He's always getting himself into trouble and I'm the only one that has the patience to heal him." She sighed.

"Hm, well enough talking lets dance!" Suigetsu grabbed Sakruas' hand and both began dancing once again.

xxxxxxxxx

Within a few more minutes Naruto was back on the dance floor with Hinata, dancing to "Smack Dat" by Akon. Lee, who was drunk, went behind Tsunade and started a "smack that" gesture near her behind. Everyone giggled and laughed when they saw. It took a while for her to notice since, she too was drunk. She punched Lee who crashed into the snack table. The building was full of laughter.

A few minutes later, the DJ put on a slow song. The lights became dimmer, setting the mood. Suigetsu put his hands on Sakuras' waist, while she put her arms around his neck. They both moved slowly to the music. Everyone was with their lover on the dance floor, Sakura noticed. She was happy that she wasn't by herself. She was really glad that Suigetsu was here, otherwise she'd be sitting down. She looked up at Suigetsu who already was getting lost in her emerald eyes. She too, found herself gazing into his yellow orbs.

Not too far from them, was an angry Uchiha watching. Karin beside him was furious! She was beyond pissed.

"Sasuke! Stop staring at them!" Karin snapped at him.

"Hn."

"Ugh lets go!" Karin grabbed his hand and led him to the dance floor. Shockingly, Sasuke let her and they began to dance.

The whole place seemed quiet. Only the music was heard, and the sound of beating hearts. It was truly a passionate moment for everyone.

Sakura and Suigetsu didn't seem to notice the red eyes glaring at them. Sasuke didn't know why it bothered him to see Sakura with Suigetsu. Personally, he didn't know what she saw in him. He was exactly like Naruto, with just a hint of less annoying. He was furious.

Too into the moment, Suigetsu found himself leaning in closer to Sakura. Sakura felt his breath on her face, her heart was beating faster. Their lips were an inch an apart, getting closer and closer…

CRASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The fifteen foot windows shattered, on both sides. Screaming echoed through the building as blood was being splattered everywhere. Itachi and Kisame came into view while other ninjas began attacking aimlessly.

"_Atatsuki?...Why are they here and the sound?" _That was a thought that ran through everyone's mind.

Suigetsu looked at Sakura, "Be careful."

"You too,"

They nodded and parted ways, as did the other shinobi on the dance floor.

"Aw, we ruined their little party Itachi." Said Kisame.

"Hn, just get the Kyuubi. We're not here to fight remember that."

"Right."

Itachi and Kisame split up. Sasuke and Karin were separated by the running crowd. Sasuke didn't care. He was furious! His brother was here. Why? He thought. And with Sound ninja. Why would he come here? Was it for Naruto? Sasuke examined the room looking for Naruto. He found him fighting Kisame and in front of Hinata. They clashed into battle, with Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Gai as back up, fighting off the sound ninja. This was indeed a stupid time for them to attack. Everyone in the village was here. They didn't have a chance, especially since Sasuke was here. He activated his Sharigan. _"Itachi…you're going down,"_

Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Tsunade, Shizune, Kurenai, Asuma, and the rest of the shinobi battled the sound ninja. Everyone was ready for action.

Sakura looked around desperately and only spotted two Atatsuki. "Hm so it's only them two? But why the sound? Did they make an alliance? But Orochimaru is dead…and I thought I made it clear when I saw Itachi that time…"

Flying Kunai and Shuriken were being thrown in the building. One passed by Sakura, almost cutting her face. She snapped out of thought, and then felt a evil presence near her. She turned to see Itachi facing her with his cold dark eyes.

Sakura returned an amused glare and smirked. "Long time no see Itachi, ne?"

"Hn, very long indeed cherry blossom." He replied back, with his deep cold voice.

Sakura got into her fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight, I just came here for the Kyuubi." He stated plainly.

"I thought we made a deal, Itachi." Sakura said eyeing him carefully.

"We did, and I didn't intend on breaking it, until my Leader gave us orders."

"So you just do what ever the fuck he tells you!?" she snapped.

"Hn, I don't have time for this." Itachi said, ignoring her question. He began walking towards Naruto, who was not too far away from them.

Sakura quickly appeared in front of Itachi, blocking his path. "What makes you think I'll let you take him?" she asked, her emerald eyes showing anger.

"I don't think I know. Because if you don't…., He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly, and leaned in closer to her, "Someone will have to pay…and remember our deal…that night…"

Sakura looked away and tried to punch him, but missed.

"That was over a year ago Itachi! It didn't mean anything!" she yelled, tears almost forming.

"Oh it didn't? Then why did you beg me for mo-" Itachi stopped and looked behind him, his eyes grew even colder.

"Let her go, Itachi."

"Ah, brother…" Itachi pushed Sakura off, but she didn't fall. She regained her balance and stood there watching the Uchiha brothers.

"_I should probably go help Naruto…"_ she turned to walk away when Itachi grabbed her wrist. Sakura gasped.

"Let go…." She stated coldly, not making eye contact. He didn't and Sakura turned to face him.

Sasuke watched this with interest. _"What the hell is going on here?! How does Sakura know him?" _He growled, growing impatient.

Sakura glared hard at Itachi, she then lunged forward her fist, Itachi dodged and slid away from her.

"Fine, if you want Naruto, you'll have to go through me!" she said looking straight at him.'

"Hn, very well cherry blossom." He smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto and Hinata took on Kisame. Both of them teaming up, and using jutsus trying to slow him down. It was hard enough as it is, since Kisame had hit them both with his sword only twice and they were already losing tons of blood.

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said in a breathy tone, he felt exhausted.

"Naruto..kun…I-I'll be f-ine…" she replied, in the same tone as Naruto.

"Aw, you two are a couple ne? Hm…its not a good thing to show you're emotions to your enemy. Kisame then appeared behind Hinata, stabbing her in the back. She gasped out an aching tone.

Narutos' eyes widened in fear, "HINATA-CHAN!"

Kisame felt Hinata go light, and dropped her. Hinata fell to the floor and landed almost lifelessly.

Naruto began breathing heavily and was growling. The Kyuubis' chakra began to take over. Narutos' teeth were sharp and his eyes showed nothing, but anger and revenge.

"You're going to pay…if she dies!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto yelled.

Kisame smirked, "Bring it." He said calmly.

Naruto ran towards Kisame with light speed, though it was no match for Kisames' blink of an eye speed, He appeared behind Naruto, raising his hand slowly, and then knocked him out. Naruto felt light headed and became unconscious with one last thought in his mind…

"_Hinata-chan…I'm sorry…"_

Kisame grabbed a hold of Naruto and threw him over his back.

"Itachi. " he called, "I've got him, lets go now!"

"What???!!!!!!" Sakura screamed. She looked over to Kisame and saw the unconscious Naruto.

"Naruto!!!!!" Sakura began running towards him, when Itachi blocked her path. She stopped and eyed him with fury and anger.

"We got what we wanted. Don't interfere. And don't worry I haven't forgotten our deal…." He whispered and disappeared along with Kisame and the Sound ninja.

Sakura felt tears streaming down her cheek and fell to the ground.

"KUSO!" she screamed, while she smashed her fist on the ground causing a huge earth quake. Everyone turned to her, with sad expressions.

Ino went by Hinatas' side, healing her. Kakashi appered next to her,

"Will she be alright?"

Ino nodded, "Yeah, she just needs to rest and I'm working on her wound right now."

Kakashi nodded and looked around, not many were injured. That was a good thing. He looked over to Sakura who was still on the floor. _"Sakura…you're not the only one that feels bad…I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help Naruto…"_

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, and felt a pain in his chest. He didn't know what this was. Did he feel guilty? Or was it…sadness? Yes that must be it. Sasuke gripped his Katana. _"Naruto…"_

Sakura hugged herself banging fist on the ground, not using chakra this time.

"_Naruto…I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…."_ tears were pouring from her.

"_But know…That I will get you back…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura awoke the next day, and readied herself. She got a message from the Hokage asking for her assistance today. Sakura felt so horrible she was even thinking of not going, but what choice did she have? Once she dressed herself she made her way towards the Hokages' tower.

She went in and saw that she wasn't the only one there. Sasuke, and his team were there along with Kakashi, Sai, Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, Gai, Neji, TenTen, Gaara, Temari. She bit her lip_, "What's going on? _

Ino walked towards Sakura and held her hand tightly. Sakura smiled slightly.

"Ah, Sakura you're here. Good."

Sakura nodded and everyone turned to the Hokage.

"I know most of you are in pain right now for what happened last night and I'm truly sorry. But the reason I called you all here is not to mope but to be deteremined." She smirked.

"You all are going on a mission to get Naruto back. If you don't want to for personal reasons, I understand. It's your choice." She said calmly.

Everyone stayed quiet, until Lee shouted, "Alright! You bet we're going to get Naruto-kun back!"

"That's right Lee!" Gai said, while doing some kind of geeky pose.

Sakura was next, "I'm in!!!"

Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sai Gaara, Temari were next to agree.

Suigetsu then walked forward, "I'm in as well."

Sakura smiled.

Juugo went beside Suigetsu, "Yeah, same here."

Sasuke grunted, "I'm not."

"Neither am I then," Said Karin

"What?.." asked Sakura.

"Hn, I don't have time to go save Naruto." He stated plainly.

Sakura was burning with fury! What the fuck is his problem? Naruto might die and all he can say was he doesn't have time? What kind of excuse is that?

"Oh well that's quite alright. If you don't want to kill Itachi, then I suppose you're off the mission."

"I'm in," he said softly.

"Oh well then me too!' Karin said quickly right after Sasuke.

"Ah very well then, you all leave in two hours. Pack as much as you can that you think you'll need and I'll give Shikamaru all the details. Dismissed."

Everyone disappeared in a puff of smoke, except Shikamaru. Tsunade gave him a map of where the Atatsuki will be and the details of where to get more information if needed.

"Alright you know the plan now. Tell them once the mission's began. Got it?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Dismissed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura quickly packed her things. She knew she wasn't going to leave in another hour or so, but she was just too pumped up and excited. She had to get Naruto back. He's the only person that treated her with respect and love. He's like the brother she never had. She need to get him back. And for Hinata's sake. She had heard that night, that Hinata was put into the Hospital Ino had healed her, but she still wasn't healthy enough to do anything for the next few months. Sakura felt bad for her. She knew Hinata probably wanted to help them on the mission. She sighed. Naruto didn't even get to purpose to her that night.

"Well he will! Because we're going to bring him back!"

Sakura thought that she should stop by to check on Hinata before she was off. She grabbed her things and was about to go out the door when she saw a note on her dresser.

She opened up and her eyes grew wider in shock.

_Cherry Blossom,_

_Last night didn't go too well did it? I didn't even get to tell you what I had planned for you. Hn, well if you're wondering, yes we have the Kyuubi and he's fine. We made a deal so I will not harm him. But you know the bargain of our deal. I know you are probably coming to rescue him. So when you do, you know what is expected. Understood?_

_I'll be waiting_

_Itachi_

Sakura crumbled the note.

"So this is what it all comes down to?..., Sakura threw the note away, "Very well…A deals a deal…"

She walked out the door and headed for the Hospital.

"Naruto…now I'm definitely going to get you back…"

* * *

**tbc..**

**Oh!!!! Left you a little cliffy!**

**Hm so you all probably know something happened with Itachi and Sakura ne?**

**Well you all won't find out until later in the chapters when Sasuke brings it up. And yes I'm sorry that Sasuke and Sakura have talked, but that's not till later. And there will be a huge verbal fight between them. Trust me. It'll be worth the wait.**

**R&R please!!!**

**Britt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! I've been getting lots of reviews for this! Ala thank you guys: )**

**I have like 40 some!! Aww I love you all sooo much!**

**Here's chapter 4**

**NOTE: I know you're all eager to know what happened with Itachi and Sakura, but that won't be in this chapter, it'll be on the next : ) this one will be the fight between Sasuke and Sakura! So hold on to your seats! Lol**

**R&R**

**Britt**

**Chapter 4**

"**Mission: Retrieve Uzumaki Naruto"**

Sakura made her way to the Konoha Hospital and walked in looking for Hinatas' room, her mind filled with thoughts of the night before. She was grateful that no one was severely injured. She had just wished that they didn't take Naruto. Sakura was beginning to think that maybe they just took Naruto to…

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan," Hinata said sofly, leaning against the pillow.

Sakura smiled, "Ohayo! Hinata-chan. How are you feeling?" she asked while taking off her badges.

"Fine, Ino-chan really helped me last night…" Hinata said in a soft tone, while watching Sakura.

"Oh well I'm glad you're feeling better," she began changing the badges. Sakura noticed they were full of blood. "Hinata-chan can you please face your back to me." She asked politely.

Hinata nodded and turned, Sakura unwrapped the badges, Sakura flinched when she saw the huge scar on her back_. "This must be the wound Kisame gave her…Damn him…he's going to get a beating from me when I see him."_

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura stopped, but then continued what she was doing, "Yes, Hinata-chan?"

"Bring Naruto-kun back for me please…." Hinata said almost in shaky tone.

Sakura finished doing her badges and smiled, "Don't worry, I'll bring him back to you safely Hinata-chan."

Hinata turned around and hugged Sakura tightly, she was crying. "Please Sakura-chan, I-I couldn't protect Naruto-kun. So please tell him I'm sorry and that I love him with all my heart. Please…."

Sakuras' eyes softened, "Alright, when I see him, I'll tell him." She lifted Hinatas' chin so that she was looking at Sakura face to face, "I promise."

Hinata smiled and let go of Sakura, "Be careful Sakura-chan. And tell Neji-san not to worry, I'll be fine."

"Will do, get some rest Hinata-chan, take care and I'll be back soon!" Sakura got her things and walked out the door.

Once Sakura had left, Hinata returned her gaze out the window.

"_Naruto- kun…please be ok where ever you are…"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone made it on time to the gates of Konoha, eager to save Naruto. All waited patiently for Sakura and Kakashi.

"Hey Juugo." Suigetsu whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I'm thinking about asking Sakura to be my girlfriend…you think I should?"

"Of course! That's great."

"Really? Because I don't want her thinking I'm taking advantage of her." Suigetsu asked.

He had been worried the previous night for his pink-haired friend. She had been crying all night. He dropped her off at her apartment and kissed her cheek. He saw that she blushed and thanked him for the night out, but he was still concerned. He wasn't too close to Naruto like he was with Sakura, but he still wanted to do his best to help Sakura get him back.

"Nah, she knows you do like her a lot. Plus I can back you up. I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Juugo assured him.

"Ok thanks, I'll ask her."

"Good luck."

Sasuke had heard the conversation, since he was right behind them with Karin. Karin seemed to be thrilled that Sakura was going to have a boyfriend so that she wouldn't get Sasuke, but she felt some jealousy too. On the other hand Sasuke was just pissed, but for some reason, he didn't seem so concerned. He had a feeling Sakura would decline. Thinking this, made Sasuke calmer and he lessened his tense.

A few mintues later Sakura arrived and sat on a bench. She already knew Kakashi hadn't arrived yet, so she took this as a chance to rest. Sai suddenly appeared, "Hey ugly."

"Hey Sai., where were you last night?" she asked.

"Oh I don't like the Uchiha, so I didn't bother to go."

Sakura rolled her eyes ,"Typical Sai and why don't you like Sasuke?." She asked.

"Simple. He hurt you and Naruto."

"Sai…" she smiled, but then became depressed when he said "Naruto".

Sai noticed this and patted her back for comfort, he didn't know exactly what to say to her. He read books and magazines about situations like these, but they never did say what do to in them.

"Hey we'll get him back, he's apart of our team right?"

Sakura smiled, "Right, thanks Sai."

Sai smiled, for real, not one of his fake smiles, a real smile. He really did see Naruto and Sakura as true friends. He felt glad that he finally belonged somewhere. He stood up and walked towards Gai and Lee, who were striking good guy poses.

Suigetsu saw Sai leave and took this as a chance. He walked over to Sakura and sat down.

"Hey how are you doing this morning?" He asked.

She looked at him and smiled, "Oh just fine, I went to the hospital to visit Hinata-chan."

"How is she?" Neji asked who was nearby, with Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru.

"Oh she's doing fine Neij, don't worry. She'll make a full recovery."

Neji let out a relieved sigh, he was glad to know his cousin was doing ok. When he saw her that night, on the floor in a puddle of blood, he really felt like time stood still. Ever since he lost his father, Neiji was too fond of Hinata, but after meeting Naruto and the Rookie 9 that all changed. He became closer to Hinata. And seeing her in pain, made him beyond angry. He made a vow that he'd kill the man that did this to her.

Neji and Tenten drifted off somewhere to think, as did Ino and Shikamaru. All were glad to know that Hinata was well.

Gaara, Temari and Juugo not too far off heard she was doing fine too and were relieved. They continued their conversation about the mission and Gaara explained why the Akatsuki wanted Naruto.

"Sakura." Suigetsu called.

She turned to face him, "What is it Suigetsu-kun?"

"I…um wait Kun?" he asked, not really knowing what he had just said.

"Oh…you don't want to be called that?" she blushed slightly.

"No, no it's ok I don't mind, I'm just really nervous right now." He said truthfully.

"Oh…why?..." she asked.

"I um…well...uh…" Suigetsu had a small blush on his face.

Sakura giggled to herself. It was cute to her that he was blushing. Come to think of it she never saw Sasuke blush. _"Wait...why am I thinking of Sasuke??!!!"_

"Sakura."

Sakura snapped out of her thoughts, "Oh um…yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Suigetsu asked, nervously.

"What?" Sakura asked, more flattered then shocked.

"Um…will you be my girlfriend?" he asked again, in an uneasy tone.

"I um…" Sakura was speechless. She couldn't believe this rather hot looking guy was asking her out! She wanted to say yes, but she was too astonished to answer him.

Silence.

"Wow, Suigetsu flapped his hands on his face for some air, is it hot or is it just me?" Suigetsu sighed to himself. _"That's it she's going to say no…why did I even bother? Oh yeah I asked Juugo for advice. Oh he's going to pay for this!"_

Sakura said nothing, but giggled to herself. It was cute how he was making jokes. _"Oh crap! I still haven't answered him."_

"Yes!" Sakura said aloud. Everyone turned to her. She blushed.

Suigetsu looked at her, "Huh what was that?" he asked, in a pay no attention to, tone.

"Why you…"

"Easy, easy, I'm just kidding Sakura, I heard you." He smiled and hugged her. Sakura hugged him back.

"Oh my god! Sakura and Suigetsu are going out!" Ino yelled happily.

Everyone turned and smiled in approval except for the raven-haired boy in the corner and Lee.

"What?? My beautiful cherry blossom has a man by her side?" Lee began crying hysterically.

Sakura blushed, as did Suigetsu. He was relieved that he got that out of his system. This was his first time asking someone out and had said yes. Sakura was just beyond belief! She was going out with Suigetsu! She blushed even more.

Sasuke glared at the two. He knew that Suigetsu had just asked her and she had said yes. He felt a pang of hurt stab him in the chest. He then looked at Sakura who was blushing. That was the way she used to blush around him. Another stab. What was this feeling? He had never felt it before. He tried to ignore it, but whenever he looked back at the two, it would just stab him again. He suddenly wrapped his arm around Karins' waist, and pulled her closer to his side. Karin, of course didn't mind. She smirked.

Kakashi then appeared, just in the nick of time. Any later and Sakura was going to kick his ass along with a flaming Ino. Kakashi thanked Kami he did. Everyone gathered their things and headed out in a flash. Suigetsu right by Sakuras' side.

"_Naruto…we're coming for you!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto groaned as he stood up from the ground. He scanned the room closely, realizing he didn't know where he was. Then it all hit him. He remembered the previous night, when the Akatsuki had attacked. He then thought about Hinata and her injury. "Hinata-chan!" he yelled.

"Quiet down, Kyuubi." Said a voice.

Naruto looked up only to see Itachi. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger.

"Where am I?" he demanded.

"At the Ataksuki base."

Naruto growled, "Let me go! I have to go see Hinata-" before he could finish, Itachi in flash knocked him out.

"_Hn, troublesome boy. What did cherry blossom see in you?_" Itachi quietly walked out the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was nearly sundown and the Konoha shinobi continued their search for Naruto. Shikamaru then spoke up.

"Alright guys, in about another 2 hours, well find a place in the forest and stay there for the night." He stated seriously.

"Why can't we just keep going?" asked Sakura, she wasn't one to question the leader, but when it came to Naruto, she had no choice but to.

"We can't take that risk. What if we're attacked along the way? None of us will have the strength." He answered.

Sakura mumbled a "sorry" for asking. Suigetsu looked at her and squeezed her hand gently, reassuring her that it'll be ok. She looked at him and smiled.

Sasuke saw this and looked elsewhere. He didn't want to look anymore, that pain he was filling earlier had come back. And it annoyed him to no end. Sasuke didn't think Sakura would say yes. Truth be told, he always thought she'd say no to every guy and wait for him. Wait what? Sasuke was confused. He had made it clear to her that he didn't have any feelings towards her. So why would she wait for him? Then he thought about the day he came back to Konoha, he noticed the sudden change of mood when Karin announced she was his girlfriend. Sakura's face had become dark, and distant. He smirked at the thought. Wait why did he care? He didn't have time to be thinking of this. Then he thought about Karin. Why was he dating Karin? She wasn't so attractive, like Sakura, and she wasn't less annoying, like Sakura. That was it, she wasn't Sakura. Still that didn't explain why he was with her. He pondered on this for a while, and then the reason hit him. He was dating her only-

"Alright guys this is a good enough spot." Shikamaru suddenly said.

Everyone stopped in their tracks and began camping out. Gaara, Temari, and Juugo went to look for fire wood, while Kakashi, Gai and Lee searched for food. Neji, Shikmaru and Sai planned on their next move, marking the map and Ino and TenTen sat together near the river soaking their feet. Sasuke and Karin were talking near a tree, Karin did most of the talking while Sasuke just nooded, not paying attention and Sakura and Suigetsu sat on a branch of a tree, watching the sunset.

Sakura clenched her fist. She was worrying about Naruto so much. She knew he would be unharmed, because an Uchiha doesn't go back on his word. Still Sakura felt a pang of guilt flow through her. She knew this was her fault because that fateful night with Itachi she hadn't-

"Sakura."

She looked over at Suigetsu who watched her with worry.

"Nani Suigetsu-kun?" She asked.

He put his arm around her, "Don't worry Sakura, Naruto is fine. Besides if he's as strong and hard headed as you say, he could probably take down the whole Akatsuki."

She laughed at this, "Yeah, you're most likely right."

"Hey guys!"

Suigetsu and Sakura looked down, and saw Ino.

"Food's done! Get down here before Gai eats it all!"

They both jumped down and joined the others for dinner. Gai, Kakashi, and Lee had done an excellent job at catching their dinner. They had got over three dozen fish, and about a dozen of rabbits and other animals they could find. Enough for everyone, they all split up the food, and ate in silence. No one had spoken a word since they all were thinking the same thing.

Sakura ate slowly. She felt horrible about the whole thing. She could imagine how Hinata felt. Worried sick about someone you loved, who was about to purpose to you! And it was all her fault. Yes, it was her fault for not…Sakura gripped her fist which broke her stick that the fish was on. Everyone stopped eating at looked at her. Sakura stood up and ran off deep into the woods.

Sad faces circled the blazing fire. They all knew she felt guilty for not saving her best friend. Suigetsu stood up.

"I'll go look for her, she just needs some time to think. I'll bring her back."

Sasuke glared at him. Why does he always have to be the one to go with Sakura?

Suigetsu grabbed his sword and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke stood up, not to late after Suigetsu left and walked off in another direction. Everyone there knew why. Karin got up and went after him.

Ino didn't like Karin at all. So maybe it was good that Sasuke was with her? But still Ino knew something was right about her. She knew that Karin didn't love Sasuke like Sakura did. So why her? Ino thought about this for a moment and couldn't come up with anything. But most importantly why did she care? Sakura had a boyfriend now so it didn't matter what Sasuke did. Though, Ino knew deep within Sakura, she still loved the raven-haired Uchiha. And now Ino was noticing how Sasuke was acting around Sakura and Suigetsu. She knew something was going on. So she made up her mind.

She was going to find out by investigating!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura ran and ran. She was so stupid! Why did she make that deal? Why did this have to happen? And to of all people, Naruto? This wasn't even about him! They didn't need him…Itachi only did this to get to her…And to his luck it did. Now everything was going to go wrong. She would get Naruto back…but at a price she had to pay that was….

She stopped and fell on her knees sobbing. She wanted to see Naruto. She need too. He was the only one that could make her smile at a time like this. _"Naruto…." _ Tears fell from her eyes to the ground. She never thought she'd be this unhappy ever. Now that Sasuke was back, she thought nothing bad could ever happen. The day Sasuke left was the most painful experience she had ever felt. She cried every single night, praying that he would be back. Even when she was dating Naruto, she had cried silently to herself. And now that she found out, that Sasuke had a girlfriend. It hurt, but it hurt more that he had choosen someone like Karin. Why? Why did he choose Karin? She wasn't so special. Yes her talent was great, but what's great talent if you don't have a great attitude to go with it? Sakura had noticed the glaring Uchiha many times, when she was with Suigetsu. Sakura didn't take it as a threat or importance but now….she just couldn't get rid of it. She was…happy? Why? She was happy that Uchiha Sasuke was jealous of her and Suigetsu? No she shook her head. That was wrong. Trying to get Sasuke jealous by using Suigetsu? No that was a horrible thing to do! She really did care for Suigetsu and she did like him…but she didn't love him. No…she would never love anyone like she loved…Sasuke.

Sakura heard footsteps behind her.

"Sas-Suigetsu?" she stuttered.

"Sakura…are you ok?' he asked, kneeling beside her.

She smiled, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry I stormed out like that. I just had a lot of things on my mind and I had to clear my head."

"No, it's alright. I understand. Naruto is someone very dear to you. But don't worry I'll help you get him back safe and sound." He said in a cheerful tone.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, we'll get him back together."

Suigetsu offered his hand to help her up. She too his hand and stood up only to trip on a rock, Suigetsu held out his arms catching her. She looked up at him, they were so close. A faint blush showed on her face. Suigetsu leaned in closer, Sakura gazed at him as he came closer to her face. She closed her eyes and their lips met. His lips were warm and soft, comforting to Sakura. She pressed a bit harder, asking for more. Their lips moved against each other ever so softly. Sakura opened her eyes, and saw a flash of red straight ahead. _"Sasuke-kun?..."_

Sakura pulled away from Suigetsu, blushing.

"We should head back." He said, his face red.

"Yeah, um you go on ahead, I'll meet you there shortly." She said.

"Are you sure?.." he asked.

"Mhm…don't worry."

"Well ok, be back soon." He kissed her cheek, she blushed. He then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Once Sakura felt his presence gone, she ran straight towards the flashing red she saw earlier. She stopped when she saw Sasuke there, not facing her.

"Sasuke-kun?..."

Sasuke didn't turn to face her. His heart felt as if someone had took it out and thrown on the ground and stabbed it a million times.

Sakura felt uneasy being here. She didn't even know why she came. Wait she did know…it's because she still loved him.

"Sasuke-kun…I'm sorry you saw that you-…"

"Sakura, I don't want to talk about that." He stated coldly, interrupting her.

"But we have to! I know its bothering you and you probably feel a bit akward because he's your teammate..and well I-"

Suddenly he appeared in front of her, Sakura backed away, feeling a tree behind her. Sasuke leaned forward, pressing his hand against the tree, somewhat trying to trap her.

"Sakura what happened between you and Itachi, "he asked in a cold tone.

"That's none of your fucking business Sasuke." She said.

He growled, "It is my business, he's my brother!"

"I don't care! It's not your problem it's mine! And you should stick your nose out of places it doesn't belong! Like right now when you were spying on me and Suigetsu-kun" she said impulsively. She gasped.

Sasuke stayed quiet and leaned in closer, their faces were inches apart.

"Sakura…why do you do this to me?" he asked, curiously, but in a serious tone.

"Do what?" she asked, biting her lip.

"You know…Why do you make me feel like this? I never had these emotions until you started dating him!" he said raising his tone.

"Sasuke-kun…are you saying you're jealous?"

"Hn."

"Don't you HN at me!" she snapped, "you're the one that wanted to talk about this so spill it Uchiha!"

He locked eyes with her, glaring. "Don't call me that."

"Why not?-"

"And by the way why are you? Do you love him?" he asked.

Sakura was in utter shock. What kind of question was that? She never thought Sasuke would ever ask her that.

"What? How can you even ask that?!" she said glaring back at him.

"It's a simple question, just answer it," he said.

"Why should I? And how dare you question my relationship with Suigetsu!" she said angrily, "Hm well what about you and Karin huh? Why her? Do you love her?"

Sasuke paused, obviously shocked by her question, "It's simple. She's going to help me restore my clan." He answered, emotionlessly.

Sakura stayed quiet. She knew what he meant and that hurt her. Her bangs covered her eyes and she raised her hand to Sasukes' face.

SLAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sasuke was taken back, but kept his cool.

"You…jerk…" tears began forming in her eyes, she began walking away, when Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

"Hn, you didn't answer me question Sakura."

"You want the truth Sasuke? Fine I'll tell you. NO I don't love him. And just because I don't love him doesn't mean I don't like him. And why the hell do you care anyways? You have your girlfriend to restore your damn clan! And why should you be asking about how I make you feel? What about me? When I heard you and Karin were dating I cried ok! Yeah, I'm still weak Sasuke, so there, I proved myself wrong. I'll never be strong because I'll let emotions get the best of me and you know whose fault that is? It's yours! You make me feel this way Sasuke. You know why? Because I still LOVE YOU! YES YOU! It's ALWAYS been you Sasuke-kun….always…"

Sakura stopped talking when she felt lips on hers. Her eyes softened when she saw knew that they were Sasukes' lips against hers. She closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. Her first kiss was indeed with Suigetsu and it was nice, but it was different from Sasukes'. She felt a spark between them. It felt so right….An image of Suigetsu flashed in her mind, she pulled back.

"Sasuke-kun…we can't…it's not fair…" Sakura said softly.

"Hn."

Both of them stood in silence trying to regain what had just happened. Until Sasuke spoke up.

"Sakura, I don't like repeating myself. What happened with you and Itachi?" he asked almost demanding.

Sakura paused, and then hesitantly spoke up.

"Sasuke-kun...some things should just be left unsaid…"

**Oh so what did you guys think about the fight? Hm well I think I could have made it a bit more interesting. But I dunno I was hoping the kiss would spice things up a bit between Sakura and Sasuke. Oh well.**

**Let me know your thoughts!**

**And well the moment you've all been waiting for is coming up in the next chapter! The deal will be revealed! Muahahahaha :cough:)**

**Wooo!**

**R&R please!**

**Britt**


	5. Authors Note

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated for my three stories! I didn't update for a while because I was taking it easy, you know a little break, but now that I'm fuming with ideas, the computer is being very stubborn and gay!!!! Ahhhhhh!!!!!! I'm able to write but I don't know, it shuts down on me, and on top of that my music won't play!!! Ugh, I need my music in order to write! sigh things haven't been going my way right now, but I promise as soon as I get a chance I will update! I've already been writing for Broken and Betrayed, and Promise is on its way as is Always here for you!

I'm sorry to keep all of you eager fans waiting, but please be patient! Trust me, your waiting will be rewarded greatly! Hang in there, and wish me luck with my bad luck!

I could really use some support! Lol

Thanks again for reading!! And for all the reviews :) you've made me very happy!

Sincerly,

Author,  
Brittani G


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated! As you all read on my Authors' note, you know why. Also I've just been taking it easy, you know. A lot has been on my mind, and I've been stressed out, plus you all know that the computer was being uber gay! But now everything's good! **

**Ok well I won't keep you guys waiting!**

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews and support:) **

**R&R**

**Britt**

**Chapter 5**

"**The Deal"**

Sasuke stared at the young Anbu medic-nin kounoichi in front of him. He gritted his teeth at the answer she had just given him. Better left unsaid? What did she mean by that? What is she hiding? And most importantly, why can't she tell him? Sasuke knew Sakura to be someone who wouldn't lie or better yet keep secrets, but now he didn't know what to think of her. It was hard. Sakura had changed and for some reason, he didn't like it one bit.

"Sakura…" he looked at her, eyes with determination, he wasn't going to let her go that easily.

She stared back at him, "Sasuke, I know you want to know, but it's not your place to know. I don't have to explain myself to _you_, Sasuke. This is my problem, and I'm going to face it without your help or anyone else's."

"Hn, anything that has to do with Itachi _is_ my problem. You should know that Sakura." He said seriously. It was the truth wasn't it? Sasuke still hadn't gotten his revenge. So if Itachi was mentioned anywhere, he'd be there to investigate. But now Sakura, being as stubborn as she is, wasn't going to say anything. He knew that, but Sasuke Uchiha would not back down. Not when it has to do with his brother.

Sakura fell silent after the Uchiha had spoken that last statement. There was some truth in what he had said, but still she couldn't tell him. He would be ashamed of her, no he would HATE her. No, that was it. She wasn't going to tell him. It's not that she didn't trust Sasuke, but she just didn't know if he could handle it. _"Wait what am I thinking? I'm not going to tell him! And thats it!"_

Sakura turned herself around, and began walking back to the group. She couldn't stand being here with Sasuke another second. It hurt too much. And that kiss just confused the hell out of her. Why did he kiss her? Was it to shut her up? Or did he really want to? All these questions distracted Sakura, she didn't even feel the strong grip on her wrist. She looked over at the raven-haired man in front of her, his eyes staring directly into hers. She was suddenly lost in a gaze, until the young Uchiha brother spoke.

"Sakura…I'm not letting you leave here until you tell me what deal you and my brother did." He said in a demanding tone, but stood his ground, calmly. Uchihas' weren't ones to overact in any situation, let alone show it.

Sakura thought for a moment, she knew Sasuke wasn't going to let her get away that easily. She had made up her mind just now of not telling him, but she knew that if she didn't, they'd be here all night. She sighed and made eye contact with Sasuke.

"Fine you want to know? Then let go of me, and pay attention. I'm only going to say this once." She told him, basically commanding him.

Sasuke was not one to take orders from anyone, especially a woman, but seeing that this was going to get his answer, he obeyed without hesitation. He slowly let go of her wrist and watched her intently.

Sakura sighed and hugged herself tightly as the breeze went by her. Sakura close her eyes and spoke, "It was about a year ago. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and I, were in the Village of the Mist. Rumors of Itachi had been roaming around, and we had decided to check it out. We had recently found out that you had destroyed Orochimaru, so the only way we knew that we could reach you was through Itachi. Naruto had gone to eat Ramen, while Kakashi decided to check out places that might have information, and as for me, I stayed at the Inn. Naruto and Kakashi had been gone a long while. I wasn't too worried at first, and I had chilly feeling something bad was going to happen. I had just gotten out the shower when I heard knocking on my door. Being the dumbass I am, I didn't check through the peep-hole, and Itachi had charged in my room. I knew how he had looked, but what frightened me was the look in his eyes. The look I see in your eyes right now, Sasuke."

Sasuke said nothing to this, although he did feel a bit upset at her for comparing Itachi to him. He wasn't anything like him. Right? But hearing that from Sakura, did bother him. Has he really changed that much?

Sakura took a deep breath, "Anyways, the first thing I did was question him on why he was here, I had a feeling he wasn't there for Naruto. He was looking for much more than that. Itachi had answered my question with a simple "hn". Displease with his answer, I charged after him, and did I mention I was in my towel? Yes, well Itachi got a hold of me and then answered my question, he told me that he was here for me. At first I was shocked, but all along, I knew the Akatsuki would come after me. It was a matter of time before they found out…before anyone did." Sakura trailed off then looked over at Sasuke again.

Sasukes' brow arched upwards. He was curious to know what she was talking about. What is that she possessed that was so powerful that the Akatsuki wanted to get their hands on it? And what the fuck she was in her towel?! Sasukes' eye twitched. What was this feeling? Jealously? Again! _"God what the hell is happening to me!" _Sensing that Sakura was staring at him, he quickly shook off his thoughts and nodded.

Sakura bit her lip, this part was going to be hard to tell. "Ok well, he wanted me because I too have a demon in me. My demon is not like that of Naruto or Gaara. Mine can take control whenever it pleases and manipulates my mind at a higher danger than those of Naruto and Gaara. My demon is known as "Inner Sakura". Though, everyone has an inner, but it's the person that chooses whether to use it or not. It's like a force inside me I could talk to, much like Naruto and the Nine tails have conversations. It wasn't until Tsunade had explained to me, it was dangerous. My Inner had developed more than the average Inner. So to end all the worrying, I sealed it up myself. I didn't have any problems, until Itachi came for me…" Sakura stayed quiet for a bit. She knew Sasuke had to take in all the information before she could continue.

Sasuke was in shock, but didn't show it. All this time he thought Sakura was nothing but a burden, but now he knew she was just like him and Naruto. All of them were one in the same. He smiled on the inside, not because the Akatsuki was after her, but at the fact that she was like him. Now he had more of a reason to protect her.

Sakura stared at the young Uchiha. She didn't quite know what he was thinking about, but continued. "Itachi demanded that I go with him. I, of course, refused, which wasn't a good idea." Sakura bit her lip harder, blood was dripping. She didn't want to persist.

Sasuke nodded, signaling for her to continue. He knew that she was hesitating. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the words that were going to come out of her mouth.

Sakura looked to the ground, her bangs covering her eyes, "Since I had refused, Itachi…forced himself on me."

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly, his Sharigan was spinning wildly now. He felt his anger rising.

"I-I..tried my best to fight him, but at the same time…I wanted it. You were gone for so long Sasuke…and I needed some comfort. Itachi wasn't the person I wanted to give my innocence to, but I had no choice. But before he took it from me, I made a deal with him. That if I let him have me, that he would leave Naruto in peace. Itachi agreed, but still knowing the way the Akatsuki worked, he knew that he needed something more than I was giving him. He made me promise to give my demon to them. I agreed…" Sakura stopped when she saw the Uchiha burning with rage. She wanted to say something, but was afraid to.

Sasuke slammed his fist into a tree, taking out his anger.

"So Sakura…you mean to tell me, you had sex with Itachi?" Sasuke said in a threatening tone. It was more of a statement than a question.

Sakura didn't reply. Instead she stood in horror, shocked by Sasukes' tone. It really scared her.

"Answer me." He demanded.

"Sasuke-kun…I-I…I'm s-so-rry…" she stuttered.

Sasuke turned back to look at Sakura, her eyes showed regret and sadness. Sasukes' showed hurt and betrayal. His eyes darkened to fury.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while walking up to him, his back now facing her. He couldn't look at her right now. She lifted her hand to place it on his shoulder, only to be shoved away, and hearing words that made her tremble all over.

"Don't touch me." He said his voice icy cold.

Sakura froze, "Sasuke…I…-"

"Get away from me you whore. I don't want Itachis' left overs." Sasuke walked off into the woods, not turning back.

Sakura collapsed on the ground, her knees hitting first. She brought her hands to her face, and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"_Sasuke-kun…I'm so sorry…."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Red eyes from deep within the forest watched and heard all that was said by the two leaf shinobi. The dark figures' lips made its way to a smirk.

"So…this is the story behind everything? Well now let's see what I can do to make things worse for you Sakura…" the mysterious voice, laughed evilly.

"It won't be too long before everything you love and cherish will be destroyed….I'm coming for you Sakura, be prepared."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto leaned against the steal walls, he sighed. These walls were help preventing him from sleeping on the filthy floor. Naruto had been trying to break out. He used everything he could. His Rasengan, shadow clones, everything he could think of. Nothing worked. Failing from trying to make an exit, he found himself leaning against the wall for a rest. Naruto breathed heavily as he lay against the wall, exhausted. Not to mention his growling stomach was bothering him, making it worse for a rest. He had been in here a few days and had not eaten. The Akatsuki brought him food, but he didn't dare eat any. What if it was poision? No, he wouldn't take that risk.

Naruto looked down at his bloody hands, he thought about Hinata and the others. He knew they were coming for him, but he worried for Hinata. He felt guilty for not protecting her, and now he was in this mess because of that. _"Hinata-chan…I'm sorry…"_ He clenched his fist tightly, letting the blood drip slowly, he looked up at the ceiling.

"_Sakura-chan, Sasuke...everyone…please hurry_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun hovered all of the shinobi as they took their places. Everyone was concerned for Sakura, especially Ino. Sakura had gotten back to the group a bit after Sasuke did and she looked terrible. Ino tried talking to her, but nothing came out of the kunoichis' mouth.

Sakura knew it wasn't time for everyone to know about the deal with Itachi and the fight with Sasuke, not now. Not when they're trying to bring a close friend back. They were worried enough. No need to worry any more, especially for a traitor and liar, she had already made up her mind. Everything was going to turn out ok. She was going to be punished for what she did. Naruto would be safe and she just silently hoped Sasuke wouldn't interfere. Still, as much as she was confident, it slowly faded. Sadness over came her, as the events of last night raced through her mind.

Shikmaru stood in front and was about to explain the remainder of the mission. Apparently, they were close to the base.

"Alright everyone, Shikamaru finally spoke, We're appoarching the base in about an hour, so I'm going to assign you all into teams. Team one: Gai, Lee, Ino, Neji, Ten Ten, and myself. Team two: Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, Karin and Sai. Team three: Suigetsu, Juugo, Gaara and Temari. Got it?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good, get into your teams and move out."

After gathering their equipment, all teams got together, and took off in different directions. Their goal was to get Naruto back and only that. They were first to sneak inside and take him back. Shikamaru had clarified who was going to fight who if they were comforted by the Akatsuki. Team one would take on Deidara and Sasori, Team two Itachi and Kisame, and Team three Zetsu and Tobi if needed. The other members were heard to be dead, and Shikamaru didn't think it was necessary to investigate that. All teams went their separate ways, ready to meet each other at the base.

Suigetsu was disappointed that he and Sakura were in different teams. He knew Sakura needed some comfort and he was sad that he wasn't the one who would be giving her any. Kakashi and Sai would, he knew that, but he still wanted to be apart of that. Sakura is his girlfriend, and it sucked to not be with her right now. Suigetsu was aware of Sakura and Sasuke meeting last night. It was the only explanation for her depression. He desperately wanted to kill Sasuke right now. He didn't dare think about what happened between them and right now he didn't care. He was going to get Sasuke back for hurting Sakura, one way or another. But for now, he hoped, Sakura would be ok.

Sakura jumped in between Kakashi and Sai, she had gone through enough, and Sasuke being in her team was hard enough. After last night, she'd never want to go near Sasuke again. That last thing he had said to her really crushed her. Sakura knows better than to let emotions distract her in missions, but that just put the icing on the cake. She'd never forgive him.

Sasuke traveled behind the three with Karin next to him. He was glad he was going for Itachi. He smirked, he knew he'd kill his brother for sure this time. Sasuke then let his eyes focus on Sakura. The night before haunted his mind and did not let him sleep. Just the thought of Sakura and Itachi together, really pissed him the hell off. Sakura was HIS. _Wait what? No she isn't. She's dating Suigetsu, but why does it bother me so? _Sasuke thought about this for a moment. _Maybe because my brother did her!!!!_ Sasuke growled under his breath. He knew Sakura loved him or at least she did, and then what about that kiss they shared last night? It was more than just a kiss. He felt the spark just as she did. He hated to admit it, but he enjoyed it. Althought he enjoyed it, he felt a bit of guilt struck him when he realized what he said to her.

"_**Get away from me you whore. I don't want Itachis' left overs." **_

Sasuke winced, but he meant what he said. Sakura was no use to him now. But why did he care? He had Karin. She may not be the best choice, but she is good enough to restore his clan. Besides who needs love to make children?

Karin stared at Sasuke while he thought to himself. They had not spoken a word to each other since the other day. It always bothered her, but she knew it was no use trying to get him to talk. She frowned as she saw his eyes on Sakura. Karin gritted her teeth hard. She hated Sakura with all her might. She knew something happened between the two of them, but suddenly her anger turned to sadness. She was worried about Sasuke. She had never seen him like this before. She wanted to hold his hand so badly, but chose not too. Right now he needed his space and Karin knew better than to butt in. And as for Sakura, she'll get what's coming to her.

Kakashi glanced over at Sakura who, in his opinion, looked devastated. He cursed at himself for not protecting her from Sasuke. He knew letting that bastard back in Konoha was going to be trouble. Why couldn't they just have killed him? Kakashi sighed and patted Sakuras' head, just like he used to when she was a Gennin. She looked up at him with a sad smile. Kakashi frowned under his mask. That wasn't the smile he remembered. It hurt him to see her in such pain. Kakashi then looked over the calm Uchiha. How could he look so passive? Oh, Sasuke didn't know what was coming to him. Kakashi, when given the chance, was going to kick his ass. That was a promise he made to himself, and secretly for Sakura and Naruto.

"Sakura…"

Sakura turned to Kakashi. "Nani?"

"You'll be ok." He smiled.

Sakura didn't know quite what he meant, but nodded as a thank you.

"Yeah, ugly don't be so down, we'll get dickless back." Sai said, smirking.

Sakura smiled at Sai. She was glad she had friends with her right now. She needed them, and they were giving her the support she needed. She looked straight ahead her face now showing determination, not sadness. She was going to bring her friend back. She was going to bring Naruto back.

**Tbc…**

**Ok phew! That was Chapter 5! Hm well let me know what you thought about the fight between Sasuke and Sakura. Even to me it didn't seem much of a fight, but more of a calm argument, I dunno. It could of beeen better, but considering the situation of Sakura, I really don't think it could of gone on any longer or in a different way. It happends. WE all know Sasuke Uchiha is not one to stay and listen, but one to walk off in anger and silence. **

**Please R&R **

**And Thank you again!**

**Britt**


	7. Chapter 6

**:yawns: hey again! Yeah well I decided to put my Inuyasha fic on hold for now because I'm taking up a lot of time on this fic and my other one, which I'm almost done with by the way :) **

**So yeah I'm going to be working hard on this specific fanfic cuz you all love it sooo much and cuz I lub you guys!! I really do! **

**And OMG! Ahhh I almost have 100 reviews:faints: ahhhhh!! I'm almost there yay!**

**Ok well I won't keep you waiting!**

**WARNING: Sakura/Itachi moment!!!**

**Thanks again!**

**R&R please!**

**-Unspoken Emotions**

**"I don't own Naruto" :sigh: **

**Chapter 6**

"**Trouble Reaching the Base"**

* * *

Cracking tree branches and swift running was the sounds only heard by Team two of the shinobi. No one had spoken a word since they had left unless it was to contact the other teams, Kakashi did that. Thoughts clouded everyone's mind, poisoning them with revenge, hatred, and regret.

The silence made Sakura uneasy, but she had to keep focus on the mission. Though, it really hit her hard. She was about to surrender herself to the Akatsuki when she got the chance. That was the deal after all, next to having sex with Itachi. Sakura blushed. _"Wait what? Why am I blushing? I hate that bastard!"_ She sighed. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, Sakura did feel a connection with Itachi, though his intentions were merely for lust and pleasure, while hers were for longing for comfort. Sakura didn't fight Itachi off because that night they had a something special. Both did this for different reasons, but it had a spark. It was a one-night stand thing, but it still affected Sakura. She was just glad she didn't pregnant. That would have been worse news for Sasuke.

The way Itachi had touched her that night, was calm and gentle. For being a non-stop killer, he was very tender with her. Who knew he'd have a way with women? Of course he was very handsome, much like Sasuke, but different at the same time. Sakura couldn't deny the fact that she DID enjoy it. Itachi had gone easy on her, Sakura knew that, but when their lips touched, something happened. Sakura had given in. That night went from screaming and arguing, to pleasurable sex. It felt great especially when…

"Sakura." A voice called.

Sakura snapped out her thoughts, and stopped. She stared at the others, who also halted. Sakura looked around, "Wait…didn't we just pass this place?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yeah I think we did."

"We're trap in a Genjutsu." Sai said, frustrated.

"I feel it…" Karin said, trying to act calm.

Everyone turned to her.

"What do you feel Karin?" Sasuke asked, then it hit him. He clenched his fist tightly.

Sakura examined her surroundings, she was feeling too. That chakra…it was too familiar…She gasped, "It's…"

"It's Itachis'…and he's alone." Karin cut in.

"Crap…not now…' Sakura murmured.

"What was that Sakura?"

"Eh? No, nothing Sensei…" Sakura bit her lip nervously. The chakra was getting closer and closer. _"This is bad…"_ Sakura glanced over at Sasuke, she could see the anger in his eyes already. _"Especially with Sasuke-kun here. Oh kami-sama help me…"_

"We're lucky he's alone, but we shouldn't wait for him to show up either way. Let's release it and move out." Kakashi ordered.

Everyone nodded in agreement "Kai." And the gentjutsu vanished. All agreed except for Sasuke. He wanted to fight him already. Kill him in fact. He was not going to leave.

"Sasuke…I know you want to fight your brother…and you will…but right now Naruto first, Itachi later." Kakashi told him calmly.

Sasuke growled, but understood, even though he didn't want to come on the mission, Naruto was someone he didn't want to loose, though he would never admit it. Naruto was important to him, as is Sakura, but right now he didn't give a damn about her. She betrayed him. She slept with his brother and from the looks of it she enjoyed it. He could never forgive her.

Sasuke nodded, and the rest continued to the base. Sakura let out a relieved sigh, she really didn't want to see Itachi now. As it is, seeing him that day made her uncomfortable. Now that Sasuke knows everything how will things be? Better or worse?

"_Worse…"_

Just then a Kunai passed between Kakashi and Sakura. Everyone stopped. A figure appeared in front of Sakura. Her eyes widened in horror and shock.

"Itachi…"

* * *

Suigetsu sighed, he really wanted to be with Sakura. That night was a nightmare for her and him both. In his whole life, he had never seen someone so…sad. It hurt. He had many victums in the past, but Sakura was different. He knew Sasuke was behind all of this.

"_Damn when this mission ends and we bring Naruto back, that bastard is going to pay…"_

Gaara noticed Suigetsu tensing.

"Don't worry. She's fine."

Suigetsu looked over at Gaara and smiled a bit. "Yeah, thanks."

"Ugh this is so troublesome!" Temari complained.

"You're starting to sound like Shikamaru." Juugo joked.

She glared at Juugo.

"You did date the guy." Gaara pointed out. Temari was a bit surprised.

"Hey well…it's not my fault, he had a way with words."

"They guy is interested in clouds…" Juugo said.

"So? Clouds are interesting!" Temari defended.

Everyone stopped and looked at her with You-gotta-be-kidding-me faces.

"Um…yeah let's just keep going." Temari pumped chakra in her legs and went ahead of the boys.

"What's that all about?" Suigetsu asked.

Gaara sighed, "She's still in love with him."

Juugo and Suigetsu glanced at one another, now understanding and hurried to Temari.

"Stupid boys…don't know anything…" Temari sighed, her eyes lowered down in sadness.

"_Shikamaru…"_

* * *

Team one had been searching for hours now, as has the other teams. Neji and Shikamaru talked strategy, TenTen and Ino talked gossip, and Lee and Gai talked about youthfulness.

"So…what do you think?"

"Hm…I don't know Ino. I really don't want to get into someone else's' business, especially when it's with Sakura and Sasuke. They have a…interesting relationship they need to work out." Tenten answered truthfully, just the thought of making Sasuke mad really frightened her. She knew the other night was a disaster just by looking at Sakura. Everyone wanted to know what happened, but didn't dare ask. Everything would reveal itself in due time.

"Fine ok…I'll do this on my own." Ino sighed, she had a feeling Tenten wouldn't have agreed, as it is, she was starting to forget the whole thing. She knew Sakura could handle Sasuke. At least…she hoped she could.

**BOOM!**

The explosive caught them all off guard. Shikamaru and Neji backed off landing on the ground. Ino and Tenten did the same, while Gai and Lee prepared for battle.

"What the hell was that?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru looked down, examining the area, "It was some kind of booby-trap…and…" he picked up an item that caught his eye, "And clay?"

Everyone exchanged looks.

"Clay?" they all said in unison.

"Shit! Deidara uses clay!" Shikamaru cursed. _"I didn't want to fight just yet…they're close by…that means we have to have a change of plans…otherwise this we'll be done for…damn this is so troublesome…Naruto you owe me big!" _

"Then we should get going. They already know we're coming for him. And from the looks of it, we're heading in the right direction." Neji spoke calmly. He wasn't one to overact like everyone else.

"Neji-kun is right! Let's all go and save our precious Naruto-kun from the clutches of death!" Lee spoke.

"Beautifully spoken Lee, couldn't have said it better myself." Gai complimented.

"Arigato Gai-sensei! You've taught me well!" Lee poses with a two thumbs up.

"Ok ok we get it! Let's just go!" Ino said fustrated.

"Yeah let's get going." Tenten and Ino took off, with Gai and Lee following.

Shikamaru took out his walky talky and called to Team three.

"This is Team one, Shikamaru over."

"Temari Team Three. What is it Shikamaru?." **Temari sounded somewhat cheerful.**

"Uh...are you ok?"

"Oh yeah..." **Temari laughed neverously.**

"Ok, well we're being tracked by the Akatsuki. They know we're coming, we need to fall back."

"What?" **she asked curiously.**

"What????!!" Everyone else exclaimed.

"Yeah, we need a new strategy."

"Hai…if you say so Nara."

"I'll let the others know. For now, head to the nearest village. I'm guessing it's the village of the Mist. Once there, wait. I'll keep you updated.

"Alright. Be careful Shikamaru…." **Temari said softly, her tone had a hint of worry.**

Inos' brow twitched at her tone.

"You too. Over and out."

"Hai."

"Shikarmaru…what are you talking about?" Ino asked, confused.

"Since the Akatsuki are aware of us heading there, we need a new strategy."

"True enough, but this is no coincidence. It's obvious to them we'd come." Neji pointed out, "So why change the plan?"

"You're right Neji. But rather then just split up and go, we should wait for a bit. I know we're close, which is good, but still we need to come up with something else. Otherwise we're signing our own death certificates."

"Wait??!!! But Naruto could be dead!" Ino shrieked.

"Ino! Don't say that!" Tenten said, her voice trembling.

"Ino, no need to be worried. I have a plan." Shikarmaru assured.

"Are you sure?..." Lee asked.

"Don't worry, I'd never put Narutos' life in danger. Now let's head to the village, and I'll call Team Two to let them know."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Shikamaru began calling Team Two.

"Team two this is Shikamaru over."

No response.

"Kakashi?"

Nothing.

"Is someone there? Answer me."

Still no response was heard.

* * *

"Itachi…" Sakura whispered and she and Itachi made eye contact. She knew she'd be caught in his Genjutsu, but for some reason, she couldn't turn away either. His eyes showed no emotion, they were cold and lonely. Those are the exact eyes Sasuke has. The eyes of a murderer.

Then a familiar voice snapped her out of her gaze.

**"This is Shikamaru, is anyone there?"**

Everyone stood in silence, listening to Shikamaru's call and watching Itachi closely.

Kakashi didn't answer Shikamaru He knew that with the one swift movement he would make to answer, Itachi would attack. He didn't want that. He looked closely at Itachi, then at Sakura. The look in her eyes didn't show fear, but showed sympathy and…mourning? He narrowed his eyes a bit as he pondered about this. _"Whats going on here...? Did something happen between Itachi and Sakura? And if so…when?"_

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked, breaking the silence. Her tone showed no emotion.

"Hn, I'm hurt cherry blossom. I thought you'd be happy to see me." Itachi answered, darkly.

"Cherry Blossom?" Kakashi said not realizing he had said it aloud.

Karin crossed her arms in disgust. _"First she gets it on with my Sasuke-kun, now with his brother? Damn she's such a slut. Good thing Sasuke-kun chose me. At least I'm faithful."_

Sai just stared in interest.

"Tch, not in your lifeteime!" Sakura snapped.

"Hn, you're lying." He said.

"Shut up! I am not. Now give Naruto back!" yelled Sakura, she was getting irritated at his tone of voice and his "hns".

"You're still lying." Itachi insisted.

"Ugh whatever. Well if you're not going to give Naruto back, then get out of our way. You're wasting our time!"

Everyone was shocked. How could Sakura talk like that? Escpecially to Itachi Uchiha? The killer of his clan and S-Rank Criminal? This was just beyond belief.

Truth be told, Sakura didn't even realize what she had said. But there was no use in taking it back. Sakura moved pass Itachi when he grabbed her wrist.

"Watch your tone kounoichi." Itachi warned.

Sakura froze and once again she was caught in a gaze with his dark orbs of death. His eyes were so…hypnotizing.

She felt the tears welling up, "Why do you do this to me?..." she asked in whisper.

"Hn." Itachi stared directly in her emerald orbs, almost if asking what she meant by that.

A loud cracking noise was heard behind Sakura. All turned only to see Sasuke readily with his Chidori, to strike.

"Itachi…I'm going to KILL YOU!!!!" Sasuke yelled as he aimed at Itachi, running towards him, unaware that Sakura was in his way.

"Sasuke-kun!" Karin shouted.

"Sasuke don't!" Kakashi protested, but he was too late. Sasuke was almost at Itachi. His eyes showed fury and anger. He wasn't going to back down now. Itachi was here and he was going to make sure, that he would kill him here and now.

"Hn, foolish brother." Itachi shoved Sakura out of his grasp.

Sakura didn't have a chance to land on her feet, she was falling straight down from the tree branch to the ground. _"Oh god…Sasuke-kun…"_ Suddenly she felt someone's arms holding her. She looked up and smiled slightly.

"Geez ugly you really need to be focused." Sai said, while smiling.

"Arigato…Sai…" she said softly. He nodded accepting the thank you. He let her to her feet. Sakura looked up at Itachi only to see that he had caught Sasukes' wrist just in the nick of time.

Sakura stared at the two in horror. _"This is bad…"_

**CRACK**

"Ahhh!" Sasuke yelled in pain as Itachi broke his wrist. Sasuke growled and stared up at his brother. Wrong move. Itachi activated his Mangekyo Sharigan. Sasuke then fell unconscious.

Once feeling Sasukes' body go limp Itachi dropped him carelessly.

"Hn, well that was stupid of him. He should have known better." Itachi said in disappointment.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she caught Sasuke first, before Karin. Sakura held Sasuke close.

"What did you do to him Itachi?" Sakura demanded angrily.

"Hn, he's in one of my genjutsus."

Sakura gulped, she knew what it was like to be in one of those.

"W-what is he seeing?" Sakura asked stuttering.

Itachi stayed quiet for a moment, and then answered.

"The night you and I made love."

**Tbc….**

**Oooooh nice cliffy ne? So yeah I didn't really know if I should make Itachi do that to Sasuke, but what the heck? It's my story and this is Itachi Uchiha ne? But now i was thinking of making this an ItaXSakXSas? what do you think? it could happen...hmm..well let me know your thoughts but truth be told I think I already know what to do.  
**

**Well do you all want me to describe the night it all happened? Through the jutsu? Or do you want me to wait and let Sasuke explain it in his own way? Or both? Lol **

**I know you all probably wanted me to write what happened that night anyway right? Ah, well here's your chance!**

**Let me know your thoughts guys.**

**If yes, then I have to change the rating. **

**I want my fans to choose:) **

**R&R please and thank you!**

**Britt**


	8. Chapter 7

**:walks in slowly, and smiles nervously: hey guys! Sorry about not updating sooner! **

**But yeah I got caught up with my Role playing in myspace! **

**I swear I'm sooo into it, I forgot all about my stories, I'm sorry, don't kill me!!!!!**

**As you know I Role Play as Sakura right? Well yeah, it's pretty crazy what's going, but um yeah I'm sorry!**

**And I left you all in suspense right? Lol **

**Ooooh and thank you all for your opinions:) **

**Thank you for the reviews!! **

**-Britt**

**WARNING: RAPE/SEXUAL CONTENT/LEMON. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE EITHER ONE THEN DO NOT READ. **

**MY FRIST LEMON EVER! PLEASE BE NICE! **

**Now…what you've all been waiting for….DUN DUN DUN!!!!**

**THE GENJUTSU….**

**Chapter 7**

"**Lustful Betrayal"**

**Recap:**

"**Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled as she caught Sasuke first, before Karin. Sakura held Sasuke close.**

"**What did you do to him Itachi?" Sakura demanded angrily. **

"**Hn, he's in one of my genjutsus." **

**Sakura gulped, she knew what it was like to be in one of those. **

"**W-what is he seeing?" Sakura asked stuttering.**

**Itachi stayed quiet for a moment, and then answered.**

"**The night you and I made love."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Footstep…

Footstep…

Footstep….

Sasukes' eyes fluttered opened slowly as he heard the hard footsteps. _"Where am I?"_ He stood up from the ice cold floor and looked around cautiously. It would seem that he was in a closet of some sort. He wondered why he was here. Then it all came back to him.

"Itachi!!! Where the hell are you?" he yelled into the darkness. He gritted his teeth hard, realizing he was in a genjutsu.

"Damnit…how are you going to play with me this time brother?..." he said softly to himself.

Footstep…

Sasukes' head shot up immediately as he heard the footsteps get closer and closer. He began walking towards the door, his hands in front of him, feeling for it. His hands hit a hard wooden wall, his hands traveled down, only to feel a cold metal, it was the knob. He was about to twist it open when he heard a crash and a familiar voice.

**CRASH**

"**Aw, crap! Damn you Naruto!" Sakura quickly got up from the floor, and fixed herself up. She had just tripped over Narutos' ninja gear. He always leaves it all over the place. **

"**Ugh that's it. No more coming on missions with him or that pervert Kakashi!" she cursed. **

**Sakura stepped out of the bathroom door, sighing to herself. Kakashi and Naruto hadn't made it back yet. Sakura wrapped herself around with a white towel and heard a knock at the door again. She grunted slightly, and went towards the door and opened it. Her green eyes widened in shock, to see the figure in front of her. **

"**Itachi…" she growled. "What…why…are you here?!!!"**

Sasukes' eyes widened. "Itachi...and…Sakura? What the hell?…"

"**Hn, why Kunoichi you know why I'm here."** **Itachi replied, smirking a bit as he noticed she was in a towel. **

"**You're not getting Naruto." She said simply.**

"**Oh?" Itachis' eyebrow rose curiously, "And who said I was here for him?"**

**Sakura gasped lightly, "So you're here for…"**

"**Hn."**

"**Heh, well you won't get me so easily." Sakura jumped back away, and grabbed a few Kunai. She held it up in front of her, aiming at Itachi.**

**Itachi sighed, "Don't start with me Kunoichi."**

"**My name is Sakura." She threw a kunai at him. He moved to the side, and easily dodged it. **

"**Hn, alright cherry blossom. Have it your way." Itachi disappeared, and Sakuras eyes search desperately for him. "Damnit…" Suddenly he appeared in front of her, as he grabbed her wrists, slamming her against the wall. He pinned her there.**

Sasuke heard it all, and quickly twisted the knob and walked out of the closet. His eyes widened at the sight of Itachi and Sakura. His fist hardened and his eyes flashed a blood red. "Itachi…let her go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he roared. Itachi nor Sakura turned to face him. He narrowed his eyes slightly, _"So they can't hear me..."_

**Itachi stared directly into Sakuras' eyes, grinning. **

"**You know, you're very beautiful cherry blossom. I don't know why my little brother left you…." Itachi leaned in closer, his lips centimeters away from Sakuras'.**

**Sakura gulped, and stared back, saying nothing. She didn't know where this was going, but seriously, she was afraid of where it would go. She looked away from his face, it resembled too much of Sasuke. It hurt. **

**Itachi frowned slightly, "Aw, don't tell me, I remind you of my brother." **

**Sakura kept her gaze on the ground, her eyes beginning to fill with tears. She bit her lip harder, scared to even answer. **

"**Well if you're not going to answer...then…." Itachi suddenly crashed his lips with hers. Sakuras' eyes shot open, and struggled to get out of his grasp.**

Sasuke watched in shock, and clenched his fist. He knew already, what he was going to see. Yet, he didn't move from his spot.

**Sakura moved her head and broke the kiss, she looked at Itachi, hatred in her eyes. **

"**I won't let you do this to me Itachi." She warned.**

"**Hn, I don't care for your approval cherry blossom. I just want you." Itachi picked up Sakura in his arms and threw her on the bed, carelessly and crept up on top of her. Sakura began to tremble, her body shaking in fear. Itachi noticed and grabbed both of her wrists again and pinned them up above her head with one hand. Sakura tried to get out of it, but she knew, he was using chakra to hold her down. She began to panic, her eyes showed fear. Itachi grinned, and kissed her lips again, forcefully, as his other unused hand tore apart her towel, leaving her uncovered body, for him to see. **

**Sakura stood still, she wanted to scream, cry, but did nothing. Itachi was about to take her innocence from her, and she couldn't do anything about it.**

**Itachi quickly undressed himself, and stared down at her, lustfully. He licked her ear and whispered, "Cherry blossom, you're beautiful…" He kissed her neck, and Sakura finally snapped out of her state. **

**She yelled, "What the fuck are you doing? Get off me now!!!!!" She began to kick furiously, and screaming. **

**Itachi growled, "Don't start, you cannot escape me." Itachi quickly spread open her legs forcefully and inserted his manhood in her. Sakura winced and cried out.**

Sasuke watched in horror, as a pang of hurt hit him. There he was, watching his Sakura, in the hands of his brother. He shut his eyes, wanting it all to go away. Then opened them again, he knew he hadn't seen anything yet.

"**Hn? Still a virgin I see." Itachi smirked evilly, "Even better." **

**Warm tears streamed down Sakuras' face, she looked away, ashamed and hurt. She was about to be raped by Itachi, and this time, no one was going to save her. Not Naruto, Kakashi…or Sasuke.**

"**Sasuke-kun…" **

Sasuke looked at Sakura, his eyes softening. Even though she was in this horrible position, she still thought of him.

"**Hn?" Itachi growled, "Did you just call me who I think you did?" he asked angrily. **

**Sakura said nothing, but sniffled. **

"**Fine no answer?" Itachi banged in her once more. Sakura yelled out in pain. Tears still came down. She felt her whole world coming down on top of her. She was losing her virginity to Itachi, after all this time, she was saving it for Sasuke. She felt so guilty, she wanted Sasuke and only him. Now here she was, losing herself to Itachi, the man who made Sasukes' life a living hell. **

**Itachi grunted, "Sakura..." He leaned in closer to her, and Sakura looked up at him, he whispered, "No matter what you do, I'm going to have you."**

**Her throat suddenly went dry, and she couldn't answer him. **

"**Aa, no fight? Good." Itachi began to move his hips forward at a fast pace. Sakura screamed in pain, as Itachi groaned in pleasure. **

"**No…please stop!!!!" she cried.**

**Itachi grinned, and went even faster. Sakura began to feel her body tense and her womanhood tighter. Itachi smirked, "You're enjoying this aren't you Kunoichi?"**

"**No I'm not! Stop please!" more tears spilled out.**

He punched the nearby wall in frustration and anger. He couldn't watch anymore. Sakura was in pain and he couldn't do anything to help her. "Sakura…I'm sorry…"

"**Hn, why should I?" he asked maliciously, as he stopped. He was torturing her, and she knew it. He was going to keep going until he was satisfied.**

"**Because…this isn't yours to take!" she yelled.**

"**Oh, was it my brothers? And what does it matter now? I have you, you're mine. He won't come to save you. He'd rather have power, than to come save someone like you." **

**Sakura suddenly became silent as those words sunk in. Itachi was right. Sasuke didn't care about her, he left her there on that bench with a simple thank you. She had spilled out her heart, and all he said was thank you. Sakura eyes hardened, he didn't love her, and he didn't care for her. So why was she still waiting for him?**

**She looked up at Itachi, he looked so much like Sasuke, maybe he, could help her, take her away from all this pain.**

"**Itachi…if I let you do this…you have to stop coming after Naruto" she whispered.**

**He looked down at her curiously, "Hn. Alright, but you know I'm going to need more than that."**

**Sakura nodded, "Yes, you can have my demon…just…please don't take Naruto…"**

"**Hn, fine. It's a deal" he agreed.**

"**And Itachi…" she said.**

"**Hn?"**

"**Take me…just…take me away…" she said softly. **

**Itachi grinned, "As you wish…" **

**Itachi loosened his grip on her wrists, and Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him into a kiss. It was nothing special, but it was something she needed. Their lips moved hungrily against each others. **

**Itachi broke the kiss, and began to give attention to her neck. He licked her neck roughly then kissed it softly. His lips felt soft against her creamy skin, the feeling was indescribable. Sakura let out a soft moan, as Itachi traveled down to her perfectly shaped breasts. He kissed them then began to suck on her hardened nipple. He nibbled on it slightly, making Sakura groan in pleasure. He bit it, making her gasp. Once satisfied with one, he went to the other and licked it playfully. **

**Sakura closed her eyes, letting her enjoy the moment. Letting all worries and problems escacpe her mind. This is what she wanted, what she needed.**

**Itachi went up to her lips once more, and kissed them gently. Sakura shockingly enjoyed it, it was more lovingly then forcefully. He looked at her lustfully, she nodded slightly. He moved his hips forward slowly. Sakura winced several times, as he did, but it all went away. Sakura moaned and held onto Itachi tightly. She wanted more.**

"**Itachi…more…please" she managed to say.**

Sasuke closed his eyes shut, but still heard her moan in pleasure.

**Itachi grinned and moved faster into her. Her womanhood felt tight around his large manhood. It felt great, he groaned out in pleasure. Sakura held onto his muscular arms, her nails digging deep into his skin. Itachi ignored the pain and turned it into pleasure. He liked it that he was too much for her.**

"**Itachi….ohhh…faster…" she moaned.**

He couldn't believe this. Sakura was enjoying this, and it was because he left her for power. That could be him, not Itachi. Oh how he wanted to just take Sakura in his arms, and be in Itachis position.

**Her legs wrapped around his waist tightly, her lips crashed with his once more, roughly and lustfully. His pace quickened against her. She began to cry out in pleasurable moans. Suddenly their tongues met, and played with each other. Sakura gasped at how well Itachi knew what he was doing. His tongue explored her mouth, then back at her tongue. She moaned in the intense kiss. Itachi let his hand travel down to her left breast, he gave it a little squeeze as he moved into her faster than before and a lot harder. **

**She yelped slightly, but enjoyed all the pleasure. "Oh Itachi…mmmm…" she moaned again.**

**Her moans were like music to his ears. He went faster into her, he could tell, he was almost at his finish. Sakura held onto him tightly, she moaned louder and louder at his thrusts. She kissed him passionately as she too was about to reach her climax.**

**Itachi returned the kiss, and with one last thrust, Sakura cried out a moan of pleasure, Itachi groaned, and collapsed on top of her. Sakura closed her eyes, and fell asleep instantly. Itachi got off her and placed a kiss on her pink lips and smirked. Then he went out of the room, leaving her there, to later regret her decision and make her life, worse than it was before.**

Sasuke stood silently, letting everything he watched replay in his mind. The moaning of his brothers name escaping Sakuras' lips, the feeling of pleasure she felt. Sasuke looked down, his anger leaving, and his sorrow returning.

Then everything went black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Made love?" Kakashi said aloud. _"So they were together?..."_

Sai stayed quite, only because he too was in shock.

Karin grunted, "I knew it…"

"Made love? Haha very funny Itachi or did you forget already? You RAPED me." She said angrily.

Itachi looked at her, "That so? So you begging for more, is me raping you?"

Sakura blushed slightly, and didn't answer.

"Hn, don't be ashamed cherry blossom I enjoyed it as well." He grinned.

Sakura gritted her teeth and looked down at the unconscious Sasuke. Her eyes filled with worry. "Sasuke-kun…"

Itachi watched, but said nothing. Suddenly Kisame appeared.

"Itachi we are needed at the base." He said calmly, and didn't even bother to look at anyone else.

"Hn." Itachi looked over at Sakura and appeared by her instantly. He leaned closer to her and whispered, "Remember our deal Sakura. I'll be waiting." He kissed her lips lightly and disappeared along with Kisame.

Everyone stared down at Sakura, her eyes showed no emotion, and her body went still. Karin appeared beside her and snatched Sasuke out of her arms.

"Don't you dare touch him EVER again you slut." Karin picked Sasuke up and began jumping on the trees to the Village of the Mist. She had heard Shikmaru screaming it out earlier.

Sakura stayed in her place, still shocked. Kakashi and Sai came beside her and looked at her worried.

"H-he's going to hate me…when he wakes up…" she said her voice trembling.

Kakashi sighed, "It wasn't your fault Sakura..."

"You weren't there sensei…you don't know." She stood up and followed after Karin.

Sai and Kakashi looked at each other and went after her. Kakashi then called Shikamaru on the walky talky and explained the situation, with the exception of Sakura and Itachis' secret.

"Alright, just head the Village of the Mist, we'll all meet there in about a half hour. We'll be staying at one of the Inns. I'll give you more details once there."

"Hai."

"Ok, over and out"

Kakashi put away the device and kept his attention on Sakura, as did Sai. Both were worried sick about her. They just hoped, things wouldn't get any worse, althougth they already knew, once Sasuke was to awake, all hell would break loose.

**Oooooh end of chapter 7!!!**

**So…what did you guys think? I mean this was my first time writing lemon, and well I don't really like it when you got REALLY REALLY into detail, so I just kept it simple how I like it. And well hopefully it was ok to your liking. **

**So yeah hope you all liked it!!!**

**Let me know please!**

**Please R&R!!!!**

**I love you all for waiting!!!!**

**Britt**

** p.s if you want to know what is happening in my rp, go ahead and ask meh! I shall send you a e-mail telling you about it! its quite long so don't say i didnt warn you lol.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys!!! –smiles-**

**I'm sooooo very sorry for the very uberly late update!!! –nods head- Since schools' started I haven't been able to balance out my hobbies! Between drama, celebrating my Birthday (Oct 5), rping on myspace, and doing crap loads of homework (including projects since I'm in advance class -- yeah nerd I know), it's been impossible! I've been very busy! And distracted. :3 But anyways I thank you all for waiting and for the reviews!! Keep'em comin! Cuz I'm lovin'em! lol**

**Here's chapter 9!**

**Enjoy! **

**-Britt**

**Chapter 9**

**Internal Emotions**

The clouds began hovering in the sky, and the sun was now setting. Sakura's gaze never once left the red head caring Sasuke. Her guilt was already stabbing her, and it wouldn't stop. Sasuke had seen everything that happened that fateful night. He saw her, with his brother. The one man he detested, the one man who made his life a living hell and she slept with him, no regrets. Her eyes narrowed slightly, but the one thing that most likely hurt him…was that she enjoyed it.

After all that's gone on in just two days, she didn't know how much more she could take. And the worse hasn't even happened yet! She knew once Sasuke woke up, things would be so different. He would hate her, detest her, and be ashamed of her. _"Oh…kami-sama…help me through this onegai…"_

The footsteps in front of her suddenly ceased, she stopped too.

"We're here," announced Kakashi. He was speaking to the walkie talkie.

"**Alright so are we. Go the main INN they have here and we'll meet there."**

"Roger."

Kakashi put the device away, and look towards the others. "Let's get moving." Everyone nodded and began walking.

Sakura watched everyone go in front of her and then she ambled quietly behind. She was scared. So scared. She had to face Sasuke sooner or later. Preferably later, but now not Kakashi…Sai…not even Naruto could get her out of this one. No one could save her now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

His breathing was heavy, and the sweat trickled down his forehead. Naruto had been training all day in his solitary cell. He thought back to the Gennin days when he couldn't go one day with out training, as did Sasuke. They were more alike than both of them knew.

He fell to his knees, his eyes focused on the ground. How much longer would he endure this? He couldn't take it anymore. He knew Sakura and Sasuke were coming, but Hinata. He was worried. The image of her being slashed by Kisame haunted him every night. He had to know if she was ok. Either way, he promised himself he'd kill Kisame with his own hands.

And Uzumaki Naruto never breaks a promise.

_Guys…please hurry._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsunade sighed while looking at the pile of papers on her desk. Her eyes narrowed slightly as her thoughts drifted to Naruto and the others. It's only been a couple of days since they've left and she was already worrying. She knew she should, since she sent the best team in the village after him. Thought, she couldn't helpt it. Shikamaru hadn't sent anything about the mission, which made her even angrier.

She rubbed her temples, "Kami-sama, why did I choose to become Hokage?"

Suddnely there was a loud thumping making the bickering in Tsuandes head stop. A clumsy Shizune walked in breathing heavily.

"Hokage sama…" she breathed.

"What? What is it Shizune? I'm busy."

Shizune held up a letter in front of her, "It's from the sound…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nightfall fell upon the Village of the Mist, and all teams had met up with each other. Shikamaru , Neji, Gai, and Kakashi began strategizing their next move, while everyone else got some rest. It was mandatory for everyone to share a room. Everyone paired off, leaving Sakura to be with Sai. Her other choice was Sasuke, though that was far from her mind, even if she wanted to, Karin wouldn't allow it. She didn't mind sharing with Sai, she knew he wouldn't do anything perverted like Naruto or Kakashi.

Sakura stay on her bed quietly. She hadn't unpacked due to that they were going to leave at dawn. She sighed as her eyes watched the ground below her. Her thoughts were still on Sasuke. He and Karin were right next door. She wanted so badly to know how he was doing, but it's not like she had a choice to go check on him right? She did this to him, it was all her fault.

She curled up in a ball on her bed, and sighed. She stayed like that for some time, until a deep sleep took over. She would deal with all things the next day. Right now she needed sleep. Hopefully, a dreamless one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cold droplets of water pounded on the wet floor, echoing. Itachi activated his Sharigan and observed his surroundings. His steps seemed louder than they were. He hated walking long distances, but he knew obtaining a new hideout for the Akatsuki was not so much a problem, but also very troublesome. They had to make it convincing. His steps stopped, as did Kisames'.

"Kai"

All illusion disappeared, as Itachi and Kisame continued their walk. Kisame glanced nervously a few times at Itachi. He was unusually quiet for some reason. It bothered the hell out of his partner.

"Yo, Itachi. You're more quiet than usual. What's on your mind bro?" He asked.

"Hn."

"_It must have to do with that girl from the leaf village. The pink hair…" _Kisame sweat dropped. "Typical Itachi. I swear one of these days you're actually going to let me in on something. Every diamond can be cracked somehow."

Itachi stopped and looked over at Kisame. "Hn, that's the worse comparison you've ever come up with. Now stop talking nonsense. I need to go check on the Kyuubi."

Kisame opened his mouth to say something when Itachi began walking again.

"I promise you, one of these days Itachi, I'm going to find out what's going on in that demented head of yours."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakuras' eyes fluttered open slowly, and then glanced over at the clock beside her, 12 a.m exactly. She turned over to the other side, seeing an empty bed. _"Guess Sai's not back yet…"_ She let out a heavy sigh and sat up. Her head turning towards the window, "Maybe I should go for a walk…" She quickly grabbed her things and went out of the room.

As she closed the door softly, her eyes looked to her right. Her eyes narrowed, Sasuke was in there. "I wonder how he's doing…" She shook her head, "I'll find out tomorrow. No need to rush into things…he probably needs a lot of rest." Sakura let go of the golden knob and walked silently through the empty hallways. A walk is all she really needed at the moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh I quit!" Suigetsu shouted.

Shikamaru smirked. "I told you, you can't beat me at chess, or anything for that matter."

Suigetsu sighed, "Yeah I know, I know. You're a genius." He frowned. They had been playing for hours, trying to get his mind off Sakura. He wasn't allowed to visit her, though they wouldn't tell him why. This sparked his curiosity, which meant that he was going to sneak out later to see her.

Most of the gang was there hanging out in the main lounge. Ino and Temari were glaring at each other, Tenten tried to lessen the tenseness, Kakashi and Gai were competing over god knows what, and Lee was in the middle of it. . Kankuro was telling jokes to Gaara and Juugo, who just gave him blank expressions. The jokes weren't really funny.

Karin every now and then would show up. She'd just grab food and head back to the room. But after awhile she had stop coming. No one really seemed to notice except Shikamaru and Suigetsu.

"Hey Neji, care to play a round with me?" Shikamaru asked 'I'll deal with her later' he thought. , "I need someone who is actually a challenge." Neji nodded and made his way over the game table.

Suigetsu glared at him, but let it slide. He knew Shikamaru was just teasing, not that he cared much. Suigetsu wasn't too good at games anyways. He didn't grow up based on fun and games. His life was much harder than that, but he decided to forget the past and move on. Sakura was his future now. Everything else would be forgotten. 'Alright…time to go pay her a little visit…'

XXXXXXXX

"So, the plans in motion?" his cold voice echoed.

He nodded, "Yeah, she's out of her room. Right now would be perfect."

He smirked, "Oh how I've waited for this day….Sakura-chan…you will be mine."

XXXXXXXX

Her footsteps were soft. The moon was absolutely breath taking she thought. It was a full moon and the breeze was quite perfect. Sakura soon found herself sitting on a bench staring down at a near by lake. The streets had been empty. Of course, who would be up at this time of night?

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. She tried to get her mind off things, but nothing seemed to work. That's when she felt a drop of liquid on her nose. Sakura opened her eyes and noticed a small sprinkling of water falling. 'gee this is just what I need…rain…'

Sakura stood up, and the rain began coming down a lot faster and harder. She mentally cursed, and started to walk back to the hotel at a fast paste, until she heard footsteps behind her.

"Sakura-chan…it's been too long…"

She froze. That voice. It brought back memories. She didn't dare turn around to look. 'it can't be him...it just can't...'

"Aw, I'm hurt. You know it's disrespectful to not answer when you're spoken to eh Sakura-chan?"

Sakura gulped and with all the strength she had, turned around slowly,

"Orochimaru…?"

XXXXXXXX

"The Sound? What about them?" The godiame asked.

Shizune handed the note to her, Tsunade read through it quickly, "What?! They're planning to attack Konoha! This is…unbelieveable!" she slammed her hand down on her desk, making a small crack in the middle of it. Her sake cups rolled down and broke into pieces.

"What's wrong with that? We can just defeat them, we have the best ninjas-"

"Who are all on a mission right now, involving the Akatsuki. This is really bad Shizune. We're dealing with two dangerous enemies." The Hokage thought for a moment, "If we're lucky, maybe the Akatsuki hasn't heard about this. I have to send a note to Shikamaru and inform them. Shizune! Get me the Anbu!" she shouted.

"H-Hai!" She rushed out of the room.

'Orochimaru…why now? I thought we….fixed all this? Why?" she thought sadly. 'Ugh I need a drink…'

As Tsunade began writing the note, she grabbed the one from the Sound and a little slip fell out. "Huh?" She grabbed it and read it, her eyes widened at the words.

"_Sakura Haruno, your apprentice, yes I'm very interested in her. So don't wait up for her. She'll be a great Sound Shinobi. And to heal my arms, she's just perfect don't you think?"_

_Orochimaru_

XXXXXXXXXXX

She smirked as she fixed up her glasses, "She's out."

"That so?"

She nodded, "Yeah, she just left a little while ago. She wasn't in the room when I last checked."

He grinned, finally he was going to see her again, but this time they'd be alone.

"Well done, Karin."

**Ohhhhhhhhhhh Karin is working for Itachi? –gasp- What's the reason hidden behind that? Don't things just suck for Sakura?**

**Yesh I like to make her suffer!!! Muahahahahaha!**

**Next chapter**

**Sasuke wakes up and the fight between long awaited rivals begins.**

**Guys I'm sorry for making you wait….I know this chapter wasn't so long, but I had to post something up. It was probably torture but hey you'll live. Haha once again I'm sorry all!**

**Take care and happy holidays :)**

**Britt**


	10. Author's NOTE PLEASE READ!

Hello my fellow readers!!!

It's been a _longgggg_ while huh? ^^; Errr I'm so sorry I haven't updated in what…almost a year? Yeah that's pretty crappy of me to keep you guys in suspense for song long. And **NO** my story is not discontinued. I mean that for both of them. Right now I'm working on the next chapter for **Broken and Betrayed **and after I update that one, I'll finish **Promise**. And since I've been away from the keyboard writing my fan fiction, my writing has changed slightly, but not so much. It's most likely for the better. So yeah again, I'm sorry to keep you all waiting and I will update sometime soon. After being in school for almost three months I've discovered that I have a lot of free time on my hands during class (i think i should take advantage of that don't you think?) and I've finished so many books, I think its time I continue with my stories.

Thank you all for being patient! I really do appreciate it my faithful readers. =D

and** AND**…I will update every so often. I won't have another long 'not-writing/updating' period. If anything, I'll let you guys know.

Thanks again!

Yours truly

Brittani G


	11. Chapter 9

**:coughs: Ahem…yeahh. Hi everyone. It's been soooooo long yeah I know Almost a year right?. I know you're all probably pissed at me, but yeah my life's been pretty chaotic between school and drama with friends, I hardly have time to myself and when I do, well I won't get into that.**

**I know you all have been waiting so I won't keep you waiting any longer.**

**(ps yes i'm aware i skipped a chapter...really weird i know so don't be confused, i'm setting it all straight. this really is chapter 9 ok?! :D)  
**

**Britt**

**Chapter 9  
**

"**Showdown"**

The wind whistled softly as the stare down between the pink-haired medic and snake sannin continued. They hadn't spoken a word. Sakura was on the verge of running in the other direction to warn the others, but she knew that alone was out of the question. This whole time she was trying to come up with some kind of clever plan, yet nothing came to mind. This man before her was powerful, even in just looks alone. Her eyes looked away from the Sannins, and regretted it immediately seeing as how that triggered him to break the silence.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan, why the evil glare? I've never done anything to hurt you. My intentions were only toward the Kyuubi and Sasuke-kun. It has nothing to do with you, until now that is. I have a request." He told her truthfully.

The young medic raised a brow curiously, "What is it that you want Orochimaru?"

He grinned maliciously, "What I want you to do is simple…heal my arms-"

"No." she interrupted sharply.

"Heal my arms and I'll leave your precious Konoha alone," he continued ignoring her rude answer.

Sakura thought for a moment, then spoke, "How do I know you'll keep your promise? You're known throughout the land as a killer, tormentor…need I go on?"

The sannin narrowed his eyes at the young woman, "Don't you dare tell me what I am and what I'm not. Choose your words wisely Kunoichi, remember I'm stronger than you, even if my arms are invalid. I could kill you now if I please." He told her icily.

That threat almost made her shiver. The medic sighed and hugged herself and wind continued to breeze through. What was she to do now? Fight him? No that was out of the question. She would no doubt die. But she couldn't agree to his request either. She knew he wouldn't keep his bull shit of a promise. She bit her lip as she thought it over.

"What if I refuse?" she asked him.

"Well in that case, I'll take you by force." He answered simply.

The kunoichi's eyes narrowed as she took her stance, "Heh, well you can try."

Huh, so much for not fighting.

With that, Orochimaru disappeared suddenly, and found himself right in front of her. "He's fast…' she thought. She lifted her arm and lunged forward a powerful punch but before it collided with his face, a hand grabbed her wrist, and both shinobi froze. Sakuras eyes widened as she turned to face the person her gripped her.

"Itachi?!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of the heavy wind pounded against the window, the raven-haired shinobi awoke with a groan. He wasn't one for waking up. Whether mornings or naps, which eh didn't take often, so why…and then everything came back to him. Sasuke sat up from the bed, his eyes already adjusting to the darkness of the room. Just how he liked it.

He thought he had seen it all. Death, Sacrifice, War….but this…this genjustsu was from hell. The very depths of it. Never in his years had he experienced something so….he couldn't even find the word. This is the very reason he left Konoha. But it would seem that even though he did, he came back and so did these emotions, only a hundred times worse.

'Damnit.' He cursed.

The only thing now was, was he angry or hurt? Was he still willing to call Sakura whore after what he just witnessed? It was a mixture of both, plus confusion. There was a bit of guilt tugging at him, but he shoved it off. The only way to face this would be face Sakura and get this straight.

That is…if she would ever talk to him again.

It was then he noticed Karin wasn't around, which wasn't totally normal, but he didn't seem to mind. He wanted a bit of peace after what he just witnessed. The moans, the caressing, the touches, kissing…everything. As strong as he was, he tried to block the images but the more he tried, the more they came to view. He sighed getting out of the bed.

He felt the team's chakra down the hall, everyone's but…Sakura!

Without a second though, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a deep silence in the hotel. Everyone was still in one single room, thinking of their next plan. Kakashi and Shikamaru discussed ideas, and the others participated every now and then adding new suggestions. At the same time, they waited to hear of Sasuke's consciousness, which still hadn't occurred. .

Sai was leaning against the wall by the door with his eyes close, as if in deep thought. Something didn't feel right to him, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Three people were missing from the group, but he knew Karin was with Sasuke, and as for Sakura…Sai's eyes snapped opened in realization. Where was Sakura? Sai tried to feel for her presence in the building, and when he felt nothing, he spoke up. "Karin, Sasuke and Sakura are missing." He announced. Everyone's head snapped in his direction as they too came to that conclusion.

"Alright they can't be far. Let's just split up." Kakashi ordered.

Everyone nodded.

"I want Team One, to search every part of this Hotel and once you're done report to me." Shikamaru announced, "Next Team two and three pair up and search the outskirts of the village, except for Neji and Gai, you two come with me. Report if anything comes up."

Everyone nodded, and then disappeared.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura gasped at the sight, "Itachi? What in the…" Today just wasn't her day huh?

Itachi met her green orbs for a second, then flickering towards the snake sannin, "What business do you have here?"

Orochi raised a brow, obviously interested at the scene, "Nothing of your concern Itachi, but if you must know. I must borrow Sakura-chan. She has some business to complete with me."

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

Sakura eyes glanced back and forth at the two.

His grip tightened around her, She winced lightly. "I believe this is my concern. She's with me now."

Sakura's jaw dropped about to protest, when he sent her a glare.

She would shut up now and follow his lead.

Before she could confirm her participation with him, Itachi disappeared, causing Orochimaru to sigh, "This is going to be a long, but fun night." He smirked. "Do wait up for me Sakura-chan."

She scoffed in disgust.

Orochimaru and Itachi were at it. Itachi usually used his diappearing acts, catching the Sannin off-guard at times, but not entirely. There was no doubt Orochimaru could see through Itachi, but there was no matching it. No matter how strong Orochimaru was, he couldn't defeat him. No one could.

She had always had faith in Sasuke and wanted Itachi dead like everyone else, but now she wasn't so sure. Yeah, he was evil and most likely killed the innocent, that pissed her off the most, but…there was something else. She knew it. Something behind this whole massacre with the Uchiha…behind the relationship between Itachi and Sasuke, and now with her. As much as she tried to ignore it, the night they made love, yes she accepting it now, he was rough at first but after she gave in, it was more romantic, but she knew deep down her heart still belonged to Sasuke…didn't it?"

_CRACK!_

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard the sound. Her emeralds flickered to the battle scene, watching Orochimaru fall to the ground with a loud echoing thump. His face was as malicious as ever, causing another shiver going down the kunoichi's spine.

"Itachi…why must you go so far as to break my arm?" he asked, seeming as if he really wanted to know, "We were once comrades, to think you betray me like this."

Itachi stared at him with his emotionless gaze, "Leave."

Orochimaru raised a brow, "I don't think so."

Not even a second passed and his tongue stretched fair beyond Itachi toward Sakura, she prepared herself to jump but Itachi quickly got in front of her blocking it. The kunoichi was on her way on thanking him when the tongue split into threes and went around his blockade to her. Sakura flipped backwards away, sliding to a tree, her back against it. She grabbed a kunai fast dodging what she could.

She grinned at her speed, she wasn't just any kunoichi.

Itachi held off about two more, sending them both back to him. Once he did, another distraction came into view, swords came flying out and both Sakura and Itachi jumped from their spots away from the sharp objects. Sakura's green orbs flickered to Itachi who seemed to get hit, and caused worry to go through her. She was on her way when another sword flew towards her. There wasn't much time for her to guard herself, she closed her eyes and waited to feel the piecrcing pain.

_SPLAT!_

Sakura kept her eyes shut, heard the sound, but felt nothing. Slowly, she opened emerald orbs, and they widened in horror.

"Sasuke!!!!!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well that's all for now folks.**

**Sorry for the small-ness on Sasuke, but there shall be more of him in the next chapter.**

**Not to mention ItaSak&Sasu goodness :D**

**Gotta love that! lol**

**Hopefully this is enough for fill your satisfactions for now.**

**Again I have no excuses for not updating, but I hope all you faithful readers will post reviews to keep my confidence alive and make the plot even more interesting to keep the story going so I can finish it. Who knows? Maybe a sequel or even a knew and better story with a BETTER plot? :D**

**I think I was a bit rusty on this or maybe better I dunno.**

**My writing has improved I'll give you that.**

**So as a heads up, expect more lemon in later chapters, verbal fights, fight-fights, and twist within the plot :D**

**Goodnight my readers! :D**

**Thanks again for reading!**

**Britt**


	12. Authors notepotiential return? Plz READ

Hello my fellow readers! LONG TIME NO WRITE HUH? Well I just want to say I am SO sorry for keeping you all in suspense and never posting. Tbh I had just lost passion for writing. Went through a break up that devastated me and just made me lost interest in things I loved doing such as this. However I've been reading this story and reviews, and I honestly can't believe how much you all loved it.

If you all really, truly want to see this fan fic finished I'm willing to do so. I can re-write everything, with the same plot and such or just continue it if you all would like.

Please let me know. I want to finish this for me, but also for you, my faithful fans.

R&R

Sincerely,

Britt

:)


	13. Chapter 10

**Thank you all so much for sending me messages and reviews. Means a lot that you all love this story :) You all gave me inspiration again! I'm excited to finish this fic and maybe my other two. My writing has improved slightly and I may ease up the plot of the story since one of you pointed out too much was going on, but no worries I have a way to make it into a smoother story that will end, hopefully to your liking. THERE IS A SOMETHING IMPORTANT I WANT TO POINT OUT IN THIS CHAPTER.**

**IF YOU ARE NOT CAUGHT UP WITH THE MANGA AND YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS, THEN DO NOT CONTINUE READING. THIS INVOLVES ITACHIS STORYLINE****

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Anyway, it's been a long enough wait!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Enjoy!**

**R&R**

A Change of Plans

_RECAP:_

_Itachi held off about two more, sending them both back to him. Once he did, another distraction came into view, swords came flying out and both Sakura and Itachi jumped from their spots away from the sharp objects. Sakura's green orbs flickered to Itachi who seemed to get hit, and caused worry to go through her. She was on her way when another sword flew towards her. There wasn't much time for her to guard herself, she closed her eyes and waited to feel the piercing pain._

_SPLAT!_

_Sakura kept her eyes shut, heard the sound, but felt nothing. Slowly, she opened emerald orbs, and they widened in horror._

_"Sasuke!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke!"

Her voice rang through the forest. Her body frozen as she continued to stare at the image in front of her. Sasuke hunched over.

_Drip drip drip_

Sasuke had taken the blow from the sword. It pierced his chest, Sakura could even see the blade, it went straight through him.

He coughed, "Sakura…" and dropped to one knee.

Sakura snapped out of her frozen state, "Sasuke! Try not to move I can heal you."

"No time."

Sakura didn't have a chance to question before more blades came their way and Sasuke grabbed Sakura jumping away. The swords were explosives and destroyed the trees around them.

"How nice of you to join us Sasuke-kun, I have missed you. But my how awkward this must be. I never did care for love triangles, but this is rather interesting. Two brothers, one blossom." Orochimaru chuckled, "My my, how very interesting. As much as I would love to stay and chat, I have much to prepare for, you know the destruction of Konoha,"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, "No, we will kill you here and now! You will NEVER defeat Konoha." She readied her stance.

"This could have all ended if you had agreed to heal my arms."

"And then you would have double-crossed me anyway, " she shot back.

He smirked.

"Perhaps, perhaps not. I suppose we will never know that now. Goodbye for now, I will see you all soon. "

"NO YOU COWARD GET BACK HERE!" Sasuke yelled and charged toward him, but Orochimaru was gone.

"Fuck." Sasuke cursed under his breath, before grunting in pain. _I killed him I know I did…how is he…._

"Sasuke hold still!" Sakura advised before coming to his side. She began to do what she could with the resources she had.

"Wait where's Itachi.." Sasuke questioned.

Sakura looked around, "I have no idea…I guess he took off…" _That's just like him…._

Sasuke looked up at her and smirked a little, "Looks like my perfect timing hasn't completely gone away."

Sakura blinked a couple of times with her face becoming a slight red. She smiled, "You've always had the best timing…" she placed her hand on his for a moment and their eyes were locked on each others. It was a hard feeling to describe, but suddenly everything was second best to them. There was a yearning between them even if just a few hours ago everything seemed to have gone to hell.

"Sasuke…why did you come for me…I thought…"

"It was in the past Sakura. The past does not define us, what does is only what we choose to be. …I'm seeing that now." He spoke calmly, but firmly.

Sakura felt her eyes tear up, "Sasuke I….I don't know what to say. I don't want to say I'm happy, but all the choices I've made had lead up to this…I shouldn't be happy…"

Sasuke was silent for a moment. He never believed in fate or destiny, but the circumstances made him question otherwise. There had to be a reason why he left. Why he returned at the time he did, and why he came to save Sakura instead of abandoning her.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. It is what it is."

Sakura sighed softly, "Ok. I'm going to pull the blade out. Take a deep breath." Sasuke listened and she pulled out the sword.

"Ok..you should be alright for now. The others should be here soon, I can sense them."

"Sakura…"

She looked at him, "Nani?"

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Narutos breathing became heavy. He had been chained up for Kami knows how long. Darkness surrounded him, when was the last time he ever felt the sun on his face.

Was he dead. Was he living. He didn't even know anymore.

This feels worse than death…this darkness, this loneliness. It brought back the horror of his childhood and he shook his head. No. I won't give in. I won't. I believe in my friends. I just have to be patient…

And he would be. He may not have patience on a regular basis, but nothing could overcome the faith he had in his friends. His family. That was something he believed in more than anything in the world.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Itachi swiftly ran through the forest. He couldn't get the image of his little brother and Sakura. No matter how much anyone, or the two of them denied, there was an attraction and feeling between them.

Itachi knew from the start how much Sakura meant to Sasuke, and his plan was to tear them apart for Sasuke's hatred to grow.

At least in Sasuke's eyes.

But the real reason was not that. Sasuke didn't know the truth about the past.

Itachi wasn't convinced that Sasuke was ready to learn to the truth until today. When just hours after seeing the him and Sakura in the genjustsu, he without a second thought came to her rescue.

"_My little brother…you're learning. Maybe someday, I will earn your forgiveness as well."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

By this time the team had rescued Sakura and Sasuke and returned to the hotel. Sasuke slept to heal and Sakura took the time to explain the events.

"So now we have Orochimaru on our asses, great just great." Suigetsu complained.

"All say, this is just a disaster." TenTen added as Neji put his arm around her.

"Time is our enemy as well. He didn't say when he will attack. We must send word to the Godaime." Kakashi suggested.

"Right, but our mission is bring back Naruto. We have wasted enough time with all these side distractions." Shikamaru spoke.

Sakura winced, this was all her fault.

"So then what's our plan." Sai questioned.

Everyone turned to their leader.

"I've thought of all the possibilities. All of us are needed to protect Konoha, but not to save Naruto. Tsunade asked us to save our friend and there was no denying we would all go for him. It was a guarantee we would get him, but now the circumstances have changed and we are needed elsewhere. I have decided that Team One and Three will head back to Konoha. However, I will ask that Lee and Neji as well as myself to accompany team two to rescue Naruto. We can make this work and we should be back soon enough to prepare for Orochimarus invasion."

Everyone nodded, even though most frowned on the thought of the separation, they understood it was for the best.

Ino went over to Shikamaru, "You…you be careful."

He smirked, "Don't worry woman, I'll be home soon enough." He kissed the top of her head as she embraced him.

Temari watched and looked away slightly. She had always known how much the two of them were in love but even so, it was hard. She shook her head and sighed. _Well, what can you do._ It's all in the past now, her and Shikamaru and perhaps it should stay that way

Neji and Tenten also shared an embrace, "Hinata needs you more right now." He spoke softly, "take care of her."

"And you take care of yourself and the team." He nodded.

Suigetsu watched all the couples and friends say their good byes and wish them luck. His eyes then traveled to the pink-haired kunoichi. She looked stressed, but the sadness he saw in her before was long gone. What happened while she was away? He wanted to know. He wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't the time. So much was going on, he even wondered if asking her out before the mission was the right time. He began to doubt everything. It hurt, but it wasn't heart breaking.

"Sakura," he called out to her.

Her head turned in his direction, "Nani?"

"We need to talk."

Oh those dreadful words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura and Suigetsu walked side by side in silence. It was dark, the moon shone brightly and the wind was soft and cool. Sometimes one could forget that such peaceful nights existed in the world of ninjas.

"Sakura…" he started.

"I know you must have a lot of questions and I can answer everything I just…" she tried to explain.

"Sakura, I do want to know, but at the same time I don't. I can't compare to Sasuke and Itachi or whatever Is going on. But I know you could use friends and support….but not a boyfriend."

"Suigestu I…" she felt a pang of guilt.

"It was the spur of the moment Sakura, you and I. I'm not saying I don't feel for you anymore, I'm just saying it's not our time. Maybe someday it will be or maybe never, but I'm not going to make you feel guilty or anything. I just want you to know I'm here for you and I will fight for Konoha and I wish you all the happiness." He told her honestly, and he meant every word.

"I don't know what to say." She felt the tears coming.

He smiled, "You don't have to say anything. I had a lot of time to think about this. It's your turn to think about what you want."

She smiled through her tears and embraced him, "Thank you for understanding."

"Yeah well, I'm not just good looks you know." He hugged her back as she laughed.

"Now, go save your blondie b-f-f. He's counting on you."

She nodded, "I will, and keep Konoha safe long enough till we return."

"Will do. Shall we return?" he gestured her to walk ahead and she smiled.

Although the situation wasn't the best, she was glad to see things falling better into place.

_Naruto, we are coming for you soon. Please be patient…believe in us. We believe in you._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And there you have it! Nothing MAJOR going on, but we were in desperate need of some sasusaku goodness and a smoother plot line so maybe I should change the summary for this lol. It was all I could think of since I added orochimaru to the plot. Seems like he will be the real enemy here and the akatsuki are more of a side quest. No Karin in here, no worries we will see what she was up to next chapter :)**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! I really missed writing it was fun :D I really do plan on finishing if you guys enjoy this :)**

**Let me know!**

**Love you all!**

**R&R**

**Britt**


End file.
